The Hero Game
by Those-carrots
Summary: She had always wanted a simple life. But certain things happen for a reason, correct? That included moving away from home, attending Konoha high school, and an interesting blond. To top everything off, she had become a local Superhero. What would Naruto say if he realized that the Superhero he had been crushing on was his best friend? *Modern Day fic* *Fem!Sasuke/Naruto*
1. Simplicty

***Okay Originally, this was going to be a completely normal modern day Naruto High school Fanfic, which included the whole entire cast of Naruto somehow in the picture. That was my intentions and the story was supposed to go down that path. However, me being such a different person and always attempting to stay away from the generic path I'm changing that. I'm really excited as to where this fic will go, so please leave feedback. So, two things straight...A Modern day High school fic with some sort of chakra based power. Yes! And Naruto/Fem!Sasuke Pairing. Yes, let's begin!**

 **Update: 3/18/17**

* * *

 **The Hero game:**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

She didn't understand it at the time, but Sasuki had always had this admiration with fire. There was something about burning things that always seemed to calm her down and make her feel at peace. She believed that at the time it was because she was weird. A lot of things about her didn't make sense, and she was typically an antisocial individual. She kept to herself, had a small clique of friends and just lived her life. So, she accepted that this was why she felt at home in the heat and playing with fire. She had never burned herself playing it and it was always something cool to show her friends. For the most part, she was alright with her position in her existence.

Though as life would have it, the Uchiha family had decided to move from their home of 17 years. A new job opportunity opening up for her father who of course was a hard working man. Becoming the chief of her new hometown Konoha.

A small box of her belongings laid in her hands as she brought the last of her things into her new room on the top floor of their new home. She was isolated and could stick to her own devices just as she liked it.

"Need help with that baby sister?", a condescending voice asked from the bottom of the step.

"I can handle my own things.", She confirmed.

He rose an eyebrow. "Just attempting to be of assistance, you seemed to struggle when you tried to bring that Flat Screen into your room a few moments ago. So now that I'm finished unloading I thought that I'd be a gentleman." Itachi countered taking the box from her hands and moving upstairs leaving no room for the girl to protest. The black eyed seventeen-year-old followed, not caring enough to do much.

"You know I don't need your help.", she again confirmed.

"I know, but I want to be nice.", he explained, opening the door to her new room. It was a fair sized room with a nice red carpet, nothing special, though.

"Just place it right here.", she pointed to her bed, and he complied. His eyes wandered around the room, inspecting the new room, probably noting how empty it was.

He then stared at her quietly as the girl walked past him and sat neatly next to the box of her belongings, and withdrawing her phone.

"I'm kind of getting the feeling that my company isn't wanted.", he said this tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Hm.",

"Look I know this is a really huge transition for you. Your first time moving and you're leaving all your friends and the life you had come accustomed to. But that's life, life is about changing and adapting to those changes.", her elder brother attempted to comfort her with his words. She understood the logic in his words, it made sense after all. However, his words still didn't make things any easier.

"And school tomorrow. I haven't even gotten the chance to settle in, it's just a bit irritating and maybe too fast.",

Itachi just shook his head. "Oh my foolish little sister.", two fingers found their way to her forehead, she winced a bit. "That's life.", he said this before moving towards the exit. She always hated when he did that to her, and he's been doing it since forever.

"I can't believe it's your senior year of high school…", And she wasn't spending it at Sunagakure Memorial High school, but instead Konoha High. Her friends she had left behind, they wouldn't be here for this journey. She didn't believe she could make new friends, she had made all of her previous ones over the process of years spanning all the way to elementary school. And now all that was gone.

"Oh, I hear that, that Hyuga attends the school you're going to. Maybe you too could be friends.", He called this as he reached the bottom of the steps.

She didn't think so. Neji, didn't seem to like Sasuki all too much. Maybe it was the history that her family has with competing against the Hyuga. When they had talked at the many fancy dinners the girl had attended he always seemed proper but she could tell that he saw the girl in a way she couldn't explain. Maybe he didn't have an opinion of her?

She sighed, all she knew was that tomorrow would be hell.

"Sasuki, we have guests!", Her eyes perked up at her mother's voice, the black haired girl sighed before heading down the stairs, quickly. She could hear normal chit chat from the living room as motioned herself into a slow jog. She moved into the living room rather quickly, two figures standing next to her Mother and elder brother. Sasuki moved to greet them though not entirely getting visual of their appearance. That's when she tripped, face first into the wooden floor. It must have been hard because Satsuki could hear the silence and the turning of feet as she hit the floor. Shit! She thought,

"Sasuki, honey are you alright?", She could hear the words of her mother.

The black haired girl nodded before opening her eyes and gazing upwards. She stared for a moment, her jet black eyes making direct contact with azure blue. It was his eyes that captivated her, crystal like in their nature, deep and intangible. They were the definition of beauty. His eyes looked down at her in worry, his hair blond and spiky, he was tall and seemed to be rather built.

"It's probably problematic to run in a house you're unfamiliar of.", There he was, Mr. hindsight, with all the correct answers.

He offered a hand, as the girl just now noticed the white-haired man with the blond. "You okay?",

She looked between the two before accepting his hand, as her mother dusted her off. "Yeah fine..", she told the blond before directing her words to Itachi

"Thanks for the advice, Onii-san.", Her voice was sarcastic. Sasuki sighed impassively, which the two probably noticed but did not respond.

"Well, Sasuki. Say hello to our new neighbors. Jiraiya-san", she pointed to the gray haired tall man. He smiled at her with a friendly goofy grin.

"... And his Godson Naruto.",

"How are you Sasuki-san, it's a pleasure.", She gazed at him, black eyes meeting crystal azure, the boy outstretching his hand towards her. She shivered at the way he said her name for reasons she could not totally identify. She continued staring, his blue eyes almost mesmerizing her. She had just met him and the boy gave off such an aura. What was wrong with her? She took his hand shaking it, attempting not to show the awkwardness within her.

"Ooohh, Naruto you attend Konoha high correct?", Sasuki's mother inquired.

"Yep, that's the place!", he replied with a heavy smile. He seemed so happy. Why was he so happy?

"That's perfect. See Sasuki's going there too, you too should definitely be friends",

The girl rode an eyebrow. She didn't say that, nor did she want him to think that she was desperate for friends.

"I see no problem with that.",

All of this was irritating.

"So what grade are you going into?", he was talking to her, huh? Small talk, again something she wasn't too fond of. Shit she didn't like many things and talking to someone she wasn't comfortable around was definitely one of them. Not that she was nervous, though.

"Twelfth.", she replied. His smile, gold in his blue eyes as his smile seemed to light up the whole entire room. She stared at him weirdly, he smiled a lot.

"Same, we might even have some classes together. Hopefully, you won't trip the next time we meet.",

The blond silently laughed at his words. She found her eyebrow raising slightly, a trait she inherited from her brother. "Is that supposed to be a joke?",

He just laughed a bit. "I'm kidding around, I'm not serious being a jerk or anything.",

"You're really making yourself seem like one.", She slightly smiled, finding his words rather humorous. She was feeling rather strange, in a good way. And the catalyst was definitely this blond boy here.

"So harsh.", he scratched his head.

"Just speaking the truth.", She explained boldly.

"We just wanted to come by and show that you are welcome in this neighborhood. And look.", He held a full grocery bag up. "...Naruto took the liberty of getting you guys some Dango.",

Naruto scratched his head nervously. The girl watched him keenly, noting the muscles that seemed to protrude from his clothing. She quickly shook herself, before asking herself: What the hell was she doing? Sasuki was never the type of person to just stare at someone..admiring them... no matter how attractive they were she just wasn't that type. However, this Naruto character had caught her eye rather quickly, like how a firework catches the eyes of a child. The girl quickly shook the thoughts away. It was nothing she convinced herself.

"Why thank you Naruto.", her mother answered for both Sasuki and Itachi, probably because she knew better than to expect Sasuki to respond and Itachi was lost in his mobile device.

"It was really no issue, Uchiha-san. Again, welcome to the neighborhood.", The blond smiled before stepping onto the porch. They waved -Mainly her Mom- at the two before shutting the door close.

"Alright, time to finish unpacking. Itachi, why don't you help your mother?"

"Hm.", he responded in agreement before leaving Sasuki alone in the living room.

She stood for a moment, her mind sort of stuck on the blue eyed boy. Naruto, there was something strange about him, something that screamed out idiot, but also that he was an interesting fellow. Again, she shook her head from thoughts about the boy, deeming him irrelevant to her existence. She finally headed back upstairs, tomorrow she had school. And hopefully, it would be normal.

* * *

 ***So, yes, a short beginning to a Fanfic that I intend to make rather long, the length of the next chapter depends on the feedback, so get going guys. Yes, I introduced Sasuki and Naruto already. It would seem as if the boy's weird personality has caught her attention. And we'll see where exactly does all this hero stuff come into play?**


	2. The Element Known As Fire!

***Alright fire I'd like to say, thank you for the positive reviews, they are appreciated and because of that, I was able to upload in record time. Second, this story will be much faster than my other fics, and if you have read any of my other works I take my time with the plot, but this is necessary. So, yes action in this chapter, a small fragment of action. So if you think things are getting a little too crazy and ridiculous feel free to tell me. And that is it, let's get to it!**

 **Update: 3/18/17**

* * *

 **The Hero Game:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

She had to admit that the exterior of the school was beautiful. However, it was not the architect that caught her eye, but rather the nature surrounding it. The many oak trees that seemed to decorate the area, neighboring the main sidewalk to the school's entrance. The lawn was cleanly and freshly cut so much so that you could smell the grass itself. Students poured into the school, as a crowd formed towards the entrance. She pressed her hands on the skirt of her school uniform, in a subconscious reaction towards the attire.

When she made it through, the front of the school, her eyes shifted everywhere. As soon as you entered you were greeted by a display of trophies, portraits and the many trophies the depicted the school's many achievements over the years, both academically and athletically. Her eyes scanned the walls that also held pictures of many different students. She was wholeheartedly impressed.

The school's color scheme seemed to be red and white, the lockers were a dark blood red and the walls a pale white.

She guided herself to the main office before asking the secretary to speak with the principal. The girl nodded leading Sasuki to the Principal's private quarters.

She knocked not wanting to intrude and make a bad first impression.

"Such behavior will not be tolerated Kyba, especially from a senior! You are to set an example for lowerclassmen, not this idiocy!", her eardrums pounded from her loud yells even with the door closed shut the voice was extremely loud. The woman who she assumed to be principal was yelling rather aggressively at someone. Note, do not make Principal angry. The office became quiet as all the secretary attempt to zone in on the conversation.

The first bell rang, as this happened.

"In school suspension… Three days!",

"Ah, c'mon, that's a little drastic don't you-!", the boy argued.

"Three days! We do not condone this juvenile behavior. Now, get out of my office and sit in ISS!", The door opened and the boy walked out, a disappointed look on the boys face. He walked past her without so much as a glance.

Sasuki approached the door and knocked softly. She prayed that this principal wouldn't take out her anger on the poor Uchiha.

"Hello.", She stated with no emotion.

The woman looked up, steel still seeming to be in her eyes, Sasuki was ready to just walk away when she noticed the woman's eyes become soft. She was a blond woman, her face looking rather young but something told Sasuki she was older than she looked. Her eyes were caramel coated, and her whole entire demeanor had changed.

"You must be Sasuki Uchiha. Come in and take a seat", Sasuki walked inside, before sitting in the one chair beside the Principal's. She moved from her computer, rolling her chair to the front portion of the desk facing the Uchiha. "Pleasure to meet you. You're Fugaku-san's daughter.", she paused putting her glasses on and then continued. "My name is Tsunade Senju, and I am the Principal of Konoha.",

Sasuki nodded.

"I'm glad that you decided to transfer to Konoha High. You see this school is a nationally recognized school of excellence. We strive for nothing but the best out of our students. Looking at your transcript, I know that you're a very smart student and that you'll help us live up to our reputation.", she moved to her computer again, using her keyboard and mouse before the printer started.

"So, here is your schedule.", The bell rang, signifying the beginning of homeroom. "And don't worry about being late.", she swiftly went into her desk drawer and withdrew a small piece of paper. She quickly wrote on it before handing it to Sasuki.

"It's a late pass, you're excused. Though I doubt it would matter knowing... your teacher.",

Sasuki nodded, before shaking Tsunade's hand and leaving her office and heading to class.

* * *

 **(*)**

She walked into homeroom late, on her first day in her new school. Fortunately, for her Principal, Tsunade had given her a pass. Again, fortunately for her, she had arrived much earlier than the homeroom teacher. She stepped inside, without much attention being focused on her. The class was mainly focused on what they did over summer break. Sasuki on the other hand, just chose a seat hoping she could go the rest of the year unnoticed.

"Hey, is that you Sasuki-san?", Welp, there goes that... She turned in the direction that the voiced called he from.

It was the blond haired blue eyed boy from the day before. Naruto… She had to take another look into those blue orbs of his. They were so filled and seemed to reflect the light so elegantly. What was with him?

The boy motioned for her to come over with his right hand. She sighed realizing the boy wasn't alone and seemed to be around a group of people, his friends she presumed. She nodded before complying with his request.

The girl walked over to the boy, standing in front of him, all eyes from the group of people he was speaking to were on her.

"This is Sasuki-san, my new neighbor.", he introduced kindly to the small group of what she counted as four including Naruto, all of which looked at her.

The first to speak up was a pink haired girl. "Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno.", she seemed friendly, not that Sasuki cared if anyone was hostile.

"Sasuki Uchiha.", the black haired girl responded.

"Uchiha, like the new chief of police, Fugaku Uchiha!", A boy with huge eyebrows approached her, his question coming out with way too much enthusiasm.

"That would be my father, actually.", she answered. Few awes of approval sounded off from the group, to which the girl sort of shrugged. It was nothing to be that proud of, it was just a career.

"Hello Sasuki, the names Gaara. Pleased to meet you.", she nodded responding with a simple "Pleasure.",

"Hey, let me see your schedule.", the red haired boy known as Gaara pointed to the white paper with the order of her classes. He examined it for a moment. "Three free periods, both Sixth, Seventh and then you have Ninth period. You can leave early since that's the end of the day. Oh, look we have first period AP Physics together, I can walk you there if you want.", She nodded to the last part, to which Gaara nodded equally as blank as her. At this point the other three including Naruto were looking down at her schedule, very curious as to what classes she had and when.

Naruto smiled genuinely.

"Well Sasuki-san, I'll be seeing you Fourth period in theater and Sixth free. She nodded, making sure not to look the boy directly in his blue eyes. He patted down a seat next to his, motioning for her to sit. She complied, hoping that she was making a good choice by befriending the boy.

Everyone sat, everyone in the class seemed to be having their own conversations within their of reserved groups. Sasuki found this interesting, though some people would speak between groups, for the most part, people tended to stay within their own clique.

She listened extremely intently to the conversations between Naruto and his friends, which ranged from politics to learning that Naruto was a track star which was interesting. They also talked about their homeroom teacher, who also taught literature. Apparently, the man was always late, like no matter what it was he was late. Which was surprising because he was a teacher, fortunately from what she heard he was a very good teacher. Sasuki never gave her input on the matter, she simply listened. That was until the creaking of the door brought her attention away from the group.

"Yo.", an extremely lazy and masculine voice spoke as he walked into the class and placed his belongings on the desk. "Sorry, I'm late. A poor kitten got stuck in a tree and I couldn't just let it stay there.", He wore a small facial mask covering his face from chin to nose. When Sasuki asked Naruto about his weird facial gear, the blond just shrugged.

"Liar.", Everyone said blandly.

"You guys know me so well. First things first, let's do attendance first.",

He began with roll call doing it the old fashion way and checking off people as they said their names.

"Sasuki Uchiha.?", He said half interested.

"Present.",

His eyes lifted off of the paper, and he stared at her. "New student?",

"Yes.",

"Welcome to Konoha High, Sasuki.", he greeted.

"Naruto…", Kakashi stated, his eyes looking around the room for the boy, clearly being familiar with him.

"Here, Kakashi-sensei.", came the blonds response.

"Ah, has loud and vibrant as usual." With those words the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.

"Bell already? How time flies…I had a speech ready for you guys about life and everything. Oh well, Class dismissed.", The gray-haired teacher was the first out of the classroom, walking fast as hell. So fast that when Sasuki stepped out she didn't even see the tall man anymore. The girl looked down at her schedule.

First period, Physics. Room 327.

"I can take you there if you want. It's on the third floor.",

"You have class on the third floor?", He scratched his head at her question.

"The first floor actually.",

"Well yeah.", he answered. Not that she minded if he walked her to class.

"Dude, I think you should just head to class.", She informed.

"It doesn't matter, I won't get penalized too badly.", She was just about to give up trying to get him to do the right thing. It was too much effort anyways, when the red-haired boy from earlier intervened.

"No, Naruto. You get to class, you don't want another late under your name, they'll call your house and knowing your Mother.", The boy left his mouth open seeming as if he wanted to protest.

"He has a point.", Sasuki pointed out.

He closed his mouth in defeat. "Yeah, I guess. Fuck it, I'll talk to you guys later.", He jogged away, leaving the two.

"Shall we?", Gaara stated as he left, she nodded before following the boy.

Naruto talked a lot, and she found their personalities to be complete opposites. He was loud and outgoing, and she was quiet and reserved.

* * *

 **(*)**

The day had been pretty okay, not too loud and nothing too serious. She met a lot of people thanks to Naruto introducing her to all his friends sixth period during one of her frees, which she couldn't complain about. That was until she lost him. Or maybe he lost her she was wondering after all. Regardless, Sasuki had lost the boy and unfortunately did not have his phone number or any idea where he could have been. So, she just walked out the school, remembering that there were a few restaurants around and that she was never fond of school food she decided to go out and eat.

Mistake number one, positioning. Dark alleys were always no-nos, yes they were very cliche ways of putting an individual in pearl while writing or in movies. It happened much too often, and Sasuki honestly passed off as just a cliche. The alleyway lead directly to a range of restaurants and a grocery store. It would be the quick and easy way to get there, so of course, she walked through it. Also, it was daytime, so the chances of anyone seeing anything were much higher. Of course, this all passed her mind, but she brushed it to the side. Of course her conscious had suggested against it, but again she brushed her conscious aside. At first, she believed that she was alone, and her thoughts mainly centered around what she would have for lunch. But after a few paces, she could hear the distinct stepping of shoes on concrete. She turned around suddenly, a pale white face watching her intently.

"Isn't it a bit rude to stop right in front of someone?", His voice didn't seem to be too malicious, however, it was almost snake like.

"I apologize.", She said politely. Mistake number two.

He nodded. "It's quite alright, child.", he stood still though his eyes were definitely snaked like continued to glare at her. Now creepy was not the word she wanted to use, it was slowly transitioning beyond that. He refused to look away and Sasuki found herself becoming rather uneasy, her heart pounding hard within her chest. The man's face was pale, his eyes snake like and he wore a dark robe which held a pattern of red clouds. It was the end of fall, yet still warm. But, who the fuck was wearing a Goddamn robe?

"Okay, then.", she turned on her heels and headed in the other direction, towards the restaurants. At first, she walked slow, not expecting the man to hear footsteps just behind her. Her pace began to increase, as she headed through the alleyway that felt longer than it should have been. The footsteps behind her also increased in pace. That's when Sasuki said fuck it, she had watched the ID Channel multiple times and she would not end up like those woman, she kicked it into high gear and began running. Her feet moving extra fast as she felt adrenaline pumping through her.

But it wasn't enough, her escape attempt was halted when the man grabbed her by her ponytail, she was pulled backward and fell flat on her behind.

"Bastard, let go of me!", she said with venom.

"Why would I go through all the trouble of this just to let you go?", He stated mockingly. She attempted to jerk away but found his strength to be too overwhelming, he held her by her hair pushing her to her feet.

"What the hell do you want?", She asked, a desperate tone spilling from her mouth.

"You could say that we want knowledge.",

"What the fuck are you talking about? Someone—!", she couldn't finish before her mouth was covered.

"Listen, I won't hurt you….unless, that is", he withdrew a knife. "You give unfavorable results. They want to know, what you're capable of. And trust me if I want to hurt you I can do it easily, now look at this.",

A small object came from within his sleeve. He flicked it a few times before it ignited, revealing itself to be a lighter. "I want you to concentrate on this fire right here and nothing else.", he aggressively pushed the girl's face towards the light. She felt a tear fall past her cheek.

"You know, actually, I have no idea how this is supposed to work.", he licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue. So you'll have to figure it out yourself.

"What!", she mumbled through his palm.

"Oh, how to control… Produce and be one with the element known as fire. I want to know and they want to know. So help us know what we don't know!", The man was crazy and obviously delusional, she needed to find a way out of here and fast. Her black eyes looked around helplessly as she tried to scream through his stick pale hand.

"Now, I wouldn't wanna kill someone considered so precious.", He rubbed the knife to her neck, making sure she understood the situation.

"Now, as I said concentrate.", he moved the flame closer to her face. "This is your life, I could easily kill you and I would never face any consequences. Keep that in mind and use it!",

She moved against attempting to hit her elbow into the man's rib. It made an impact, she heard her elbow collide with his side, but the man didn't respond to it. Shit, it didn't even seem like he felt it in the slightest. She must not have hit him hard enough. She tried it again, this time she put all of her efforts into it. BANG!

"Are you done?.", he sighed loudly. "I'm guessing I'm ganna have to kill you after all. What a pity, you seemed to be quite an interesting specimen.",

He held her back, the knife grazing her neck.

"I'll just tell them that...you're a Dud, like a useless bomb. Mmhh."

She couldn't believe that all of this was happening and what seemed like hours was literally seconds. She felt the blade of the knife lightly nip her neck, a small tinkle of blood flowing down like a river. He was really going to kill her. Was she really going to let this happen? Allow some delusional idiot take her life. No, she wanted to live, she needed to live she had too much going for her and she refused to die. Not, when it can be avoided. Not when it can be prevented.

She moved, attempting to find her placing on the ground by getting herself upright again, the man pulled on her head as he did this. She fell to the floor, this time face first as the man let go.

She found herself on her hands and knees as the shadow approached from behind. And in that moment, she felt something explode within her. With strength she didn't know she had she pushed herself to her feet, the man gazed at her with a smirk before something about her face made his smirk turn to a rather worried stare. Heat seemed to emanate from her hands as she threw her fist forward. Her eyes widened as orange flames blasted out engulfing the man in a mini inferno. The fire flowed from her hands as she continued to pump out, essentially producing the fire itself. It came out fast and she could feel the heat on her face. In that moment, with all the adrenaline, anger, and will to live coursing through her she didn't question it, she just felt, it was impulse. The man let out adistraughtd grunt, as smoke filled the air. It all happened within an instant. And like that, it was over. Silence, that's what she heard nothing. Nothing but her own breathing. She stood for a moment as the smoke from the fire began to clear up. She before a question sprung in her head.

How did she do that?

She looked down at her hands, did fire just come from her hands? She shook her head. Clearly, she had missed something. Was she dreaming? Was this all real? How could that even be possible?

Her eyes finally fell on the figure still standing in the alleyway. Their eyes locked onto each other for what seemed to be a significant interval of time.

"The names Orochimaru by the way. And it's a pleasure, Sasuki.", The man stood without a scratch. That name rang through her head, the way he said it sounded sinister. But what shook the girl the most was the last portion. He knew her name!

She just remembered how much danger she was in and took that moment to flee. The pale man that resembled a snake simply watched her, the last she saw. She didn't stop running, not to check if he followed her not to take a break, she just simply ran despite how difficult the skirt was making it do so, she ended up back to the school grounds and immediately ran into the bathroom.

The Uchiha collected herself and allowed herself to try and catch her breath. First things first, she needed to recollect her thoughts and find out if what she had experienced actually happened, or rather if she was mixing anything up. She quickly washed her face, wiping the blood from her neck and using a clean paper towel to keep the blood from flowing. She felt fatigue, but she also felt violated. She trembled a bit as she remembered the bastard's words and the delusions he made her believe. Then again, what he said about controlling fire. It was true, all of it was true. It happened, she experienced it and it all came from her. She conjured fire from her hands, her bare hands with no equipment or anything, just herself. The worse part of everything was that the man had threatened to kill her and actually wounded the girl. Oh, no it was worse, the man knew her name. Was he some sort of stalker?

She was slowly questioning reality and her own sanity.

Her eyes stared into the mirror as she gazed at her face. She almost jumped back, realizing that her eyes had completely changed color. They were crimson red, the same color as blood, she stared at her face in the mirror for a moment.

"What the fuck is going on?", she murmured, she suddenly felt herself regretting everything she had done today. She probably should have stayed in bed today. Shit, she probably should have never left for lunch. If she hadn't lost Naruto this would have never happened.

She looked down at her hands and then her red eyes that seemed to scare even her. Her hands were still warm as if they would burst out flames at any moment. She pressed her hands into the sink and ran cold water on them to no avail. Should she call the police? They could find and arrest that man, but then again the man didn't seem all too normal. Fire to the face and not have so much as a burn, absolutely crazy. And if she told them what happened, a man resembling a snake attacking her and fire being produced from her hands. So, the question that pegged at her head like a million hungry ants. What should she do?

The Uchiha decided to try and calm down, again to no avail. Breathe, she reminded herself. Just breathe.

She left the bathroom, moving fast through the hallways, and walking aimlessly as she collected her thoughts. What should she do?

Sasuki suddenly bumped into a hard chest, she fell on her bottom from the force.

"Shit, I'm so sorry...Sasuki-san?.", He helped her to her feet. Before he narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to your neck?.", his hand softly touched her's. "You got a cut on your face.", She nodded.

"What happened, are you alright you seem a little shaken.",

Would he believe her if she told him? Her mind quickly told her no. Good excuse….Good Excuse…

"I—fell down some stairs.", she said, before hitting herself internally.

"Stairs, really?", He shook his head. Damn it, she cursed himself. What a lame excuse, she could have come up with something better.

"You really are clumsy.", he laughed, letting go of the girl. She dropped her jaw, did he really just believe that, or was he joking?

"Yeah.", She sighed. "Umm, is there anything wrong with my eyes.",

"Your eyes?",

She nodded her head, and the boy gave her a perplexed eye. "Uh, well they're as black as usual…",

She blinked. They were normal, had it been the lighting?

"Anyways, how about I take you to the nurse and we get a bandage for that cut?", he cupped her hand in his, and she suddenly felt her face becoming pink before he dragged her with him in the direction that she assumed was the

"You really have to watch where you're walking Sasuki-chan. You mind if I call you Sasuki-chan from now on?",

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure.",

The two walked into the nurse's office. It was rather small, but the typical shook nurse shit.

"Naruto, what're you doing here? Don't tell me you need another ice pack for that leg of yours.",

"Nope, Sakura-chan I'm here for her, see.",

Sasuki remembered the pinket from earlier, who turned towards her. She was behind the nurse's desk for some reason, and oddly enough she was messing with a bunch of papers.

"You have a cut on her neck. A clean one too.", Sakra inspected.

"Yeah, she fell down some stairs. The whole entire thing obviously shook her up a bit, nothing serious though.", She cringed as Naruto explained her excuse. Now if Naruto believed her excuse, Sakura did not. Her emerald green orbs looked at Sasuki. "You fell down stairs and ended up getting a clean cut on your neck?",

She glared Sakura dead in her eyes, the two glaring. Sasuki seemed to be an inch taller to her pleasure. "Yes, that's what happened.",

Sakura didn't look convinced but dropped it anyways. "Okay, I'll go get Shizune-san, she's currently in the attendance office next door.",

It only took about a minute for the nurse to come, she too asked what happened and Sasuki gave the same response and she, of course, was also skeptical about her explanation. To which Sasuki really didn't care, and shrugged it off. The true story would be much more unbelievable. After the nurse cleaned the wound and gave her a bandage that was quite noticeable the blond and the brunette left.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan likes to chill in the Nurse's office during lunch. She's going into the medical field so, ya know.", Naruto explained. Sasuki nodded, her thoughts still going over the events from earlier.

"Hey, you are you good or—?.", He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind.",

He motioned for her to follow him and so she did without protest.

"Okay, well. I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I don't exactly know much about you Sasuki... No offense but you just seem so, mysterious.", She gazed upwards at the tall boy.

"Look I'll start it off– My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Captain of the track team and son of Konoha's Mayor. I love to run, I love ramen and my goal is to run in Nationals this year. I'm majoring in business, and I'm just awesome. You go.",

There was silence, his blue eyes seemed to be looking at her expectantly, almost pleading. She wasn't aware that Naruto was the son of the Mayor...Interesting piece of information.

"You already know my name so I won't state it. Currently, my goal is to finish High school. At the moment my major I'm not sure of but I also like running.", She explained as quick and blunt as possible.

"You like to run?", his voice changed in tone and his face seemed excited.

"I ran track in middle school and I was pretty fast. And I jog from time.",

He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her excitedly. "You should definitely join the track team!",

"What?",

"Well, of course, you'll have to try out and want to do it yourself. But, it's fun, can get you friends and looks good on college applications.",

"I don't know…", she said impassively.

"We could use more girls, as it is we have more guys opposed to girls. We don't even have enough for one relay team, and usually, we have three.",

She shook her head but couldn't help smirking. "I'll think about it.",

"Please do.", He pleaded as the bell rang in that instant. "Look, see me after school. And I'll take you to Guy-sensei, the track coach and gym teacher.",

She sighed, but agreed that she'd meet him after school. He smiled before walking away, leaving her in the hallway as they became flooded with people. He had helped her somewhat forget, but the recent memory would persist for a long time.

"Umm Sasuki-chan.", she jumped back as the blond suddenly appeared in her face again.

"What the hell? Don't do that. Aren't you going to class.",

He scratched his head. "I was, but then I remembered that after school it'd be kind of hard to find you. So um, I was wondering if I could get your number.", he seemed a bit uneasy asking for her number. She rose an eyebrow, his phone already out. She grabbed it.

"Passcode?",

He took it again before punching his code in. Naruto handed it back and Sasuki put in her number.

"Happy?",

He responded with a grin, before giving her a thumbs up and leaving. He truly was a weird character. She walked away, her mind still in deep thought over the day. Maybe it was better not to think about it.

Unfortunately, this was something that Sasuki would never forget. And furthermore Unbeknownst to her, this was only a sweet beginning.

* * *

 ***I'm crazy, it's only the second chapter and look what's happening. Ha, anyways I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that I can build from here. Feel free to be critics and what you'd like to see in the next update. Thank-You!**


	3. Friendship

**The Hero Game:**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Update: 3/18/17**

* * *

Where was she? He gazed at his phone reading their conversation out loud in his head. His eyes trailed over her last message.

I'll be at my locker in five minutes.

Well, where in the fifth realm of fuck was she? That text was sent 15 minutes ago and she was still nowhere near her locker. The day was over and the hallways were beginning to fill with bustling students. Naruto sighed, realizing that the girl's quiet personality probably would transfer over through text too. In short, she was one of those people who took ages to respond. A slow texter if you would. Guy-sensei definitely wouldn't stay too late after classes, he was Guy-sensei he only stayed after when there was track practice.

He hoped she hadn't fallen down another staircase!

"Yo, Naruto!", he turned at the mention of his name, his head slamming into the figure.

"Ah, geez man!" Naruto complained in pain.

"You good, dude?" It was Kiba. Rubbing his forehead, as he stepped back a little. He had heard that the dude had gotten himself into a little trouble with Tsunade as of recently. Kiba was a bit of a trouble maker, though it wasn't too bad.

"Yeah, you just startled me is all" Naruto rubbed his head also.

"So, what's got you waiting here? Is this where your locker is?"

Naruto moved out of the way as two students attempted to get into their lockers.

"Oh, bro. I'm just waiting for Sasuki."

"Sasuki?" Kiba questioned before.

Kiba facial expression suddenly changed significantly. His eyes opening in realization.

"The new girl, huh? The police chief's daughter." He smirked heavily, his eyes smiling with his lips. "I see you, dude! You sure are working fast."

He backed up his hands coming up defensively. "No dude, nothing like that at all!"

Kiba rose an eyebrow. "No? But she's such a catch. I mean, she's not much in the boob compartment, pretty average. But, have you seen that ass?"

Naruto should have known Kiba would act in such a manner. Truthfully, Naruto wasn't the type of individual to go after a girl simply because she's physically attractive. He nodded.

"I'm just trynna get her on the track team is all, but she kinda disappeared."

Naruto looked at his phone, no response yet. Yeah, she was that type of girl he recited in his head.

"Shoot. If I were you I'd be on that. I've only seen her once, and I have to tell you, she's pretty sexy. I don't see why you can't do both"

He shrugged. A flash of black hair caught Naruto's attention. He inclined his head in her direction, charcoal black eyes looked outwards staring towards his direction with her normal blank stare. Their eyes connected, as their stared out like beautiful black pearls. He hadn't realized just how much depth was in her eyes. How they seemed to glow and stand out in the crowd. Despite how dark they were how much light actually glowed from within. Her eyes, those black orbs, were just so mesmerizing. He brought himself back into reality.

"Sasuki-Chan! Yo, I've been waiting for you! My text dude." She approached, moving past him and opening her locker.

"Sorry, got lost. The school's kinda big." That's all she said, and Naruto got a feeling that that was just an excuse.

Naruto watched attempt to open her locker. Kiba's eyes staring heavily at both the blond and brunette. Naruto eyed him back before Kiba gave another toothy grin. He watched as his childhood friend literally scanned over the girl as if she were a piece of meat, the boy was practically drooling. Irritated, Naruto crossed his arms and found himself increasingly irritated when the boy's eyes laid the longest on girl's skirt covered backside.

"Sasuki-san was the name, correct?"

She nodded, not gazing at the man as she removed a small binder from her locker and placed it in her backpack.

To say that he wasn't liking where Kiba was going would be an understatement. And so, Naruto did his best to give his friend a death glare. This went unbeknownst by Sasuki.

"Just being polite and welcoming you to our little school here. The name's Kiba." The brown haired boy introduced.

Her voice came out smooth and politely. "I don't really consider this place little. I got lost coming to my locker from the third floor. It's my first day, I'm not familiar with the school."

Naruto glared, Kiba smiled and Sasuki remained obliviously silent. He wanted to growl but withheld himself.

"Maybe, I could take you on a tour sometime and help you learn the area?" He asked, which caused Naruto to almost jump in his skin.

"I see no issue with that." She replied.

"Damn it! Kiba stop flirting with Sasuki-Chan!" He stood tall and defiant, his outburst startling the hall.

"What, how am I flirting by just asking if she wants me to give her a tour?"

"Your mannerisms. Plus I know you, I know how you are, you're a fucking Dog!." Kiba became visibly irritated, a vein forming on his forehead.

"Can it! Sheesh, can't you see that I'm just trying to polite?" He gestured towards the girl, who was looking back and forth between the two a sense of unease within her black pupils.

"Ignoring this idiot." Kiba pointed towards Naruto, whom of which took offense to the insult, but chose not to comment on it "Let's be friends?"

"Sure." She stated bluntly. Naruto took a deep breath. It wasn't that serious he told himself. He had no idea was to why he was taking this as if he'd known her for a long time, shit he'd just met her yesterday. Even if Kiba was making moves on her, which he was, it was none of Naruto's business.

"Great, so lemme text you some time." Time moved slowly, as Sasuki shrugged and gave him his number. Kiba looked at her number contently before eyeing Naruto and leaving with a grin.

Okay, what an ass.

Naruto shook his head, but nonetheless grateful that Kiba had left. Sasuki closed her locker with a metallic shudder. Before picking up her bag.

"C'mon." He gestured with his hand for Sasuki to follow.

"Where are we going again?"

"To see track coach Guy. The gym teacher and one of the health teachers." Naruto informed quickly. He grabbed her wrist and began jogging towards the Gym.

"Coach Guy is not someone that would leave school late unless necessary. He'd go straight home!" They jogged through the hallways zooming past other students and teachers, Sasuki lagging behind but being able to keep up, his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Then maybe we can do this tomorrow?"

"Nonsense, we're getting this over with now!" She sighed heavily, and they finally arrived at the gym. He dashed, Guy-sensei's office being right next to the gym. They both tumbled inside, startling the track coach, who sat quietly at his chair placing his work into his suitcase. The man's eyebrows as bushy as ever, his eyes shining and face looking on with a concerned expression.

"Sensei… I have someone interested in joining the team. A girl at that!"

Sasuki glared at him almost as if to say that she never agreed. And truthfully she didn't. But, shit Naruto had to try!

"A girl you say?" Guy's eyes went towards the black haired Uchiha.

"Yes, that'd be me. I'm new to Konoha, Sasuki Uchiha." she introduced politely.

"Alright, Sasuki-san. So you're interested in joining the varsity track team, huh?"

She nodded. To which Naruto let out a heavy grin.

"Great! This is most youthful of you Naruto, recruiting people of the gender that we are most deficient of!"

He scratched his head modestly.

"Now, Sasuki-san. Two weeks from now are tryouts. Now, the winter season does not start until November. We will be practicing 'til then."

She shook her head in understanding.

"At practice, you'll be given blue forms that you'll have to get your parents to sign and you'll have to provide evidence of a physical to the school's nurse." He stopped, his face becoming stern. "What is it that you're interested in running for this winter season?"

Naruto turned to her, realizing that he had yet to ask her personal preference on running. Or if she knew how track worked? Then again she did say she ran in Middle school.

"Uh, I remember being really good at both the 200 and 55 for winter. I also used to run relays... The 4 by 2 and 4 by 4."

"Oh, do you mind telling me your times for both the 55 and 200?"

"I ran a 7.2 back in middle school as my PR for the 55. Which was pretty impressive, especially for a middle school girl."

"7.2…" He repeated putting thought into the time. Naruto stated impressed. That was pretty fast for middle school, especially for a girl. His time was 6.5 in the 55.

"Impressive…" He stated simply.

"The 200, I PRed at 25 seconds flat."

There was silence, the flat running sound of the air condition being the only thing that played through the atmosphere. Naruto knew what Guy was thinking. She had potential, shit she was already fast and honestly was faster if not just as fast as Tenten.

"You do seem very youthful. Sasuki-san! I expect many great things from—" A tumbling down the halls caught everyone's attention. The offices seemed to fill with wind knocking everyone inwards as a figure dashed into the office, his eyes as bushy as ever. Naruto and Sasuki almost fell from the force of his movement.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Guy stood his eyes holding passion as he approached the co-captain of the track team.

"LEE?"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

This exchange went on for another long while. Naruto eyed Sasuki, who looked at the two skeptically but also curiously, "They do this all the time." She shrugged.

"How's your personal practice been going!"

"That is what I'm here to talk about Guy-sensei!" Rocklee declared.

"Oh?"

"I PRed in the 400 meter!"

Guy jumped in excitement. "The time?"

"49.8!"

They both jumped erratically, their excitement knowing no bounds. It was ridiculous, to say the least.

"I think we should leave." The sunkissed blond suggested.

"Agreed." Both the black haired girl and Naruto slipped away, leaving the two to jump around excitedly like a bunch of girls. Naruto thought he heard a squeal escape one of their mouths. Maybe even a giggle? It was getting a little cringe for Naruto's liking.

"That was weird. This place gets weird pretty often."

Naruto shrugged. "Happens. Trynna get some Dango?"

Her eyebrows rose and Naruto smiled in response.

"Please."

* * *

 **(*)**

She had wholeheartedly accepted his offer to go get Dango. I mean, who'd give up Dango. They walked to the small Dango stall, it was nothing special just a small stall with stool standing on the outside. Sasuki went to make her order, bringing out her wallet as the man informed her of the price.

"Wait, Sasuki-Kun. I'll pay for you."

She turned money already in his hand and placing it in that of the clerk's.

"That won't be necessary, I can pay for myself." She countered.

He laughed. "Naw, don't worry! I got it, my treat." The black haired girl watched as Naruto paid for her food, before handing her the stick of Dango. She gazed at him with gratitude. He was truly a generous individual.

"Thank you."

"No prob. What are friends for?" She then made his order, she watched as the blond talked smoothly with the male clerk and found herself admiring his way of speech. Something about his words brought comfort. She was already forgetting about her experience from earlier. -Or so she thought.-

He gestured for the small stools. She took that as the incentive to sit and did so. He took a seat beside her holding the steaming hot treat in his hand. He smiled quickly before taking a large bite. She watched the boy chew with joy. She giggled at his antics before she caught herself. Since when did she giggle?

"What?" He said gobbling down his food with poor manners. "I'm not anywhere fancy."

"You look like such a dobe." She stated, jester in her tone.

"Dobe? I'm not a Dobe!" He responded in an exaggerated childish tone. Laughing as he did so.

"I think I'll call you that from now on. Dobe!",

"I'm not liking the name Dobe ."

She sneered. "Well, that's your nickname from now on so, get used to it."

"Asshole." He muttered through a stuffed face full of dango, of which he finished in that one gulp.

"Oh, so harsh." She mimicked him from the day before.

"You best believe it." He finished wiping his hands and then staring at Sasuki. "You didn't finish yet?"

"I didn't even start yet." She retorted. "I'm not a savage beast like you, dobe."

He growled at his new nickname, to which she grinned, before starting her small stick of Dango. "How can you be such an ass after I paid for your food?"

She shrugged, taking another bite. "You insisted. I offered to pay for myself." The brunette checks his facial expression and decides that his gaze of irritation and annoyance was acceptable and went back to her dango.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much."

He lets out a defeated sigh. "You're an asshole."

"Hm.", She says impassively before a quietness falls upon the two. As she slowly enjoyed the rest of her free Dango. Yep, free Dango.

So, her first day of school was pretty weird...actually pretty horrible. She had a life-changing encounter that til this very moment was in absolute denial about, and had even been physically harmed. Now, Sasuki could so a few things here. One she could tell someone of what happened and try to get the man arrested or two she could keep it all to herself.

The former was very tempting and honestly was the most logical choice. The man was still out there being a creep and could honestly cause harm to some other poor person. But, then again who would believe her story? Shit, she barely believed the fire and everything. She figured she could just lie, and leave those parts out but it just didn't seem like it'd work out that way. Thankfully, the experience wasn't affecting her too much. Granted she was probably just in denial, but she was definitely functioning correctly.

A vibration in her back pocket brings her from her Dango. She quickly stuffs the food in her mouth and grabs her phone from her back pocket.

It was the prodigal bastard. Naruto stares at her and she mutters, "Gimme a second."

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line speaks smoothly. "Hello, baby sister. I hope you've enjoyed your first day of school."

She inadvertently rolls her eyes, before she actually contemplates explaining what had happened earlier. She shakes those thoughts away, no one needed to know and answers. "My day was perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear. Mother wishes for me to pick you up, that is unless you're already on your way home."

She replies. "No, I'm actually at the Dango shop with Naruto, the neighbor."

"Oh, does he want a ride?"

"I'll ask." She puts her phone down for a moment and quickly asks. "You want a ride from my brother?"

He stares before nodding. "If it's no issue."

She returns to her phone. "He said yes."

A small cough came from the other line before, Itachi continued. "I'll be there in five minutes, so be prepared." He hung up the phone.

"What's your brother's name again?"

"Itachi", she answered instantly.

"Alright, cool. Not trying to walk into his car without knowing his name." Naruto laughed.

"You know, my Godfather heard that you brother is somewhat of a prodigy."

Sasuki turned her head, her attention now fully on the boy.

"Oh, and who'd he hear that from?"

"Your mother." Of course, her parents were always praising Itachi for his achievements and what people called prodigal status.

"Hm."

"So, he's pretty smart and successful. A genius even."

She almost let out a gag, she had heard this her whole entire life. She instead rolled her eyes.

"I sense some sort of sibling rivalry."

"Ugh!" He moved towards her putting a friendly arm around her neck.

"It can't be that bad, he seems really cool."

"That's because you don't live with the bastard." She replied. "Though, I do appreciate his generosity.", she commented under her breath.

The blond chuckled.

"Well, I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know. But, hell I'd like to know how it'd feel to have at least one."

"Maybe we can trade." She joked, her eyes suddenly falling on the blond, he was a robust bundle of fire. She smiled. Maybe, today wasn't so bad, maybe days would only get better from here on out. Maybe moving wasn't so bad? And maybe, the weird things were just figments of her crazy imagination. Maybe, she needed to just think rationally. Yes, that's it rational thoughts.

"I'd take him. Shoot, he's ganna be rich someday!" Naruto said proudly. "You're lucky actually. As his sister, he'll definitely pass some of his earnings your way."

Yeah, as if she wanted his money.

"Maybe we can make arrangements. You get Itachi and I get to be an only child." She insisted with a blank expression.

"Too bad he's a grown man, or else I'd totally take you up on that offer."

"Oh, no trust me. Age isn't a variable, he still lives with my parents and I."

Naruto took their trash and threw it away, walking away from their stools.

With that a black two door sedan pulled up to the side. It's rims shiny, reflecting the sunlight into her eyes causing her to squint a bit. It's paint freshly washed, she knew his car anywhere.

"That's him?"

Sasuki acknowledged his question with an affirmative nod before gesturing for him to follow. He did so, the two walking towards the car that parked at the side of the road. She entered the passenger side of the car while Naruto got into the back.

"Sasuki…" Itachi began. She eyed him.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Naruto greeted from the back seat, as Sasuki buckled in her seat belt.

"I'm quite fine. Naruto, correct?"

The blond responded. "Yep, the one and only."

"Ah, how are you Naruto?"

"Oh, just a bit tired." He said with a yawn to emphasize his statement. "But, nothing serious just ganna probably nap when I get home.

Itachi nodded, before his black eyes landed on her She stared at him for a moment, his eyes not on her eyes, nor were they on her face. It took her a moment to process before she realized that he was staring at her band-aid.

"I don't remember you have a bandage when you left for school." He spoke confidently, not starting the car yet.

Sasuki was just about to tell him a little white lie, but unfortunately, the blond spoke for her.

"She fell down some stairs."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Fell down some stairs?"

"Hard to believe, huh? You know your sister's very clumsy."

A knowing glare formed in Itachi's eyes. The man was far from stupid, hell he was the exact and total opposite of the word. Naruto on the other hand—. She wanted to kick the living daylights out of him.

"Yes, I wasn't paying attention while walking and I fell down a few." She responded backing up Naruto's story.

"I see." He responded, starting the ignition for the car and pressing his foot on the gas.

The charcoal-eyed girl knew that this wasn't going to be dropped for some time, and now Itachi was suspicious of some sort of foul play. He was such an overprotective asshole. Sasuki sighed. Damn it, Dobe!

She shot him a glare, to which the boy watched he skeptically as if he didn't understand the lethal stare.

She was irritated, to say the least, and Naruto, the oblivious blond, would feel her wrath. It took about ten minutes to reach Naruto's house and drop him off, the boy left with a wave before Itachi drove down the street and into the driveway of their home. They were silent, which is really what was expected of the Uchiha siblings. She just hoped he'd forget about the cut on her neck. He pulled into the driveway but didn't remove the keys from the ignition. He sat with an impassive expression for a short sum of time.

"Spit it out."

She blinked. Damn it!

"What?" She question, playing as if she didn't understand.

"Your neck has a cut, and you say it's from falling down stairs." He pointed at her band-aid.

"Hm." She confirmed.

"I find that hard to believe, Sasuki.", She looked away not wishing to look at him.

"It's oddly suspicious."

She didn't say anything, instead, she sat still and silent. Should she say something? Tell her brother about the experience, tell him about everything that had occurred in the span of a day. Tell him about the strange snake man, how he cut her, the fire and the way her eyes changed. Should she tell him?

She sat quietly, the ponytailed man sighing before opening his car door. She followed stepping out of the passenger side and heading inside.

"Mother will not be so quick to dismiss your absurd explanation." He stated before opening the door with his keys.

He was right. She didn't wish to admit it, but the bastard was right. She walked through the front door and instantly went upstairs. Thankfully, her mother was nowhere to be seen and Sasuki made it to her room safe, sound and without being nagged about the bandage on her neck. She plopped down on her bed, relaxing her muscles from the long and unexpected day. She fell asleep with no issue, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. All she wanted was peace and normality. Unfortunately, the intimidating face of the man with the long tongue made its way into her mind and imprinted itself in her very memory.

* * *

 ** _(*)_**

The week went rather well and fast. Homeroom seemed to be absent of their sensei majority of the time, and Sasuki found herself wondering just how in the hell the man kept his job. The students held enough sense not to do anything idiotic however, it was annoying that the late rules didn't apply to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and his friends usually spent that time chatting and enjoying themselves, while Sasuki listened quietly, not wishing to join or anything.

She was significantly known for being the new girl and the daughter of the chief of police, considering this a lot of people wanted to talk to her make her feel welcomed. The week was filled with a small some of the work in each class, and meeting new interesting individuals. Like Kiba for one, the boy who had received ISS from the principal, he was a pretty interesting guy. He seemed friendly but sounded like a bit of a troublemaker. Well, she literally saw him get in school suspension.

Sakura was a nice girl with unusually pink hair. She was sweet but seemed to have a wicked attitude when the time came for it.

Gaara, the redhead boy in her AP Physics class was quiet yet extremely intellectual. He didn't bother people much but she respected him.

The week was simply fair for the and Sasuki enjoyed her time, despite hard beginnings. She enjoyed the people and but not so much the attention. Her mother had approached her about the cut on her neck, but Sasuki just stated that there was glass on a set of stairs and she fell on it. She informed her Mother that the Nurse had cleaned it properly and they left it at that.

She was content for now…

Her eyes shot open as her phone went off. She scrunched her eyelids as she gazed over at her phone. She stared at the contact name. Dobe. Before her eyes laid harshly on the time.

7:34AM

She instantly answered.

"What're you doing interrupting my sleep like this!" She half yelled not wanting to wake anyone else.

"Sorry, Sasuki-Chan! I really am, just dude I can't sleep and I really feel like running!"

She seemed way too early for him to be this hyped up.

"And?" She said dragging her voice tiredly. She let a yawn escape her mouth.

"I wanted to know if you'd come with me?"

She closed her eyes hard. "Now?"

"Yes, now!"

She looked at the time again. "Do you know how early it is? It's aSaturdayy."

"But, you're already up soooo…You might as well."

His logic was stupid and she let out another yawn. He was taunting her, wasn't he?

"We'll run the track and I can finally test your times in the 100 and 400."

She shook her head not caring about that at the moment.

"Hm."

"C'mon."

"I really don't want to."

"It's better to workout when it's cool."

She sighed. "I don't know."

"C'mon please…I'm already at the track", She hated him, she hated him so much.

"You're annoying…"

"Dude, stop being lazy!"

"It's 7 in the morning!"

"So… I'll see you at the track?" She could hear his obnoxious laughs through the phone. He wasn't going to let her live, was he? She was tired, and honestly staying in bed would probably be the best feeling in the world right now. But, then again she did make a commitment that she would join the track team when the time came. Furthermore, she was aware of how harsh running could be and she wished to be ahead of the game before starting.

"Fine! I have to get ready, though." She finally caved throwing her blankets to the floor in one swift motion.

"Do you have running sneakers… Or your spikes from middle school?" She heard from the other line.

She looked over to her closet, groaning. "I have running sneakers but my spikes are nowhere to be found."

"I'll be waiting." He stated, and she hung up. Throwing herself off her bed and towards her bathroom. Muttering a sum of obscenities, and cursing the blond.

* * *

 **(*)**

He sat on the metal bleachers, a small duffle back by his side which held water, Gatorade, and his runners. The boy sat clad in casual running attire simple clothing that was both comfortable and efficient for running. He listened to music on his phone, his eyes falling to the bleacher floor as his thoughts scrambled. Today he planned on really pushing himself, considering that he hadn't actually run in about a week, he only saw it fit. The winter and spring season would definitely be his for the taking, there was absolutely no way he wasn't going to be the best and that was that. He'd make his father proud, even more so than he already was. Shoot, the old man would probably jump with joy if Naruto informed him that would be going to Nationals. He smiled at the thought, gazing at his feet. He was going to push himself, and also get a good understanding of where Sasuki was in terms of speed and time. If from what she informed them, she was fast and she would be good for the girls. He wanted to see her potential and help her get faster… That is if she was serious about track. To which he'd find out soon enough.

His eyes fell upon the green track, it's circular structure rather beautiful in his opinion. He kept his eyes on it, people walked on it and some jogged. He watched as a lady even jogged with weights in her hand. He was used to the fact that a lot of people got up early on what he assumed was their days off to work out. It was pretty interesting to know that a bunch of people were interested in their health. By no means were they track runners, but they were just regular people trying to stay in shape and keep themselves fit.

Light tapping of rubber on metal brought him out of his gaze.

"Dobe." His eyes raised upwards. Blue and black met and he found himself taking in her whole entire figure. Her arms were folded and black eyes narrowed. She was clad in an all-black attire with the exception of gray jogging sneakers. An obsidian shirt that stuck tightly to her small figure, and black joggers that were equally tight around her waist and legs. A small bag behind her back. His eyes found themselves wandering all over her. She held an hourglass figure, which he was already aware of, but right now she looked extremely attractive. He blinked, as he allowed himself to process the girl. She was beautiful, more so than he had initially realized.

"Dobe, why are you staring at me like that?"

He shook himself and immediately answered. "Just daydreaming, didn't think you'd actually show up."

"Psst, I was thinking about staying in bed." He laughed, before standing overly excited.

"Alright! Let's, go straight into it! How about this? A four lap warm up, and then we stretch."

"Hm."

"Great!" He yelled jumping off the bleachers and onto the track, she followed making sure to stop at the 100-meter line.

"Four laps starting here." He pointed to the hundred meter mark. "And then ending at the end of the straight away." He pointed towards the 100-meter finish."

"I know how this works Dobe."

"Alright." He stated softly while still in thought. They stepped on the line, and Naruto looked outwards. "Start whenever you want and go at your own pace."

She rose an eyebrow at her as if to ask if he'd be running with her. He smirked and started his jog without any fair warning. It was a few seconds before she caught up with him the two running completely leveled with one another. It was just a warm up, nothing drastic just something to get the blood into momentum. But he made sure to keep his pace fairly ahead of Sasuki. He found himself a bit surprised when the girl was keeping a steady pace with the boy. He rose an eyebrow looking sideways, she was pacing herself well and actually keeping up with him. He didn't address this but instead allowed the ecstasy and adrenaline of running consume him. He loved the feeling, it was everything that came with running, all except for the part where you pushed yourself.

Or so he thought. Every so often Sasuki would increase in speed, somewhat passing the boy, seeing this Naruto would increase his speed ever so slightly. This process repeated itself throughout their jog, she was actually trying to compete with him, she was trying to one-up him. He accepted the challenge wholeheartedly, though there was no possible way she could be faster than him or hold the same speed as him, she was able to keep up and pass him every so often. This went on until the two reached the final 100 mark, that was when he kicked it into gear. His soft rubber bottom shoes hit the track elegantly as he ran on the balls of his feet, he moved increasing his speed as he extended his stride outwards. His arms coming all the way to his face and towards his back. He ran faster than what was normal for a warm up, but definitely not his fastest. He was showing off, telling her that he was superior for the hell of it.

However, he didn't account for one thing. That Sasuki had the ability to catch up and match that speed. His eyes narrowed as they both passed the finish line simultaneously. He came to a full stop as he took large inhales through his nose and out through his mouth. He bent over his hands coming onto his knees as he took deep breaths. She was fast… He smirked, that meant she'd be good, she shared the same mental ideology as him. She enjoyed a challenge and refused to fail.

"I thought… This was a warmup." She stated through inhales and exhales.

It took him a moment to catch his breath. "You challenged me." He stated softly, though not commenting any further on it. He called for her to come. "We have to stretch."

"Hm", and with that, the two got to the general track stretches and warmups. The whole entire time Naruto found himself having trouble keeping his gaze off of the beautiful girl before him. His attempts at concentrating on his stretching and warmups were in vain, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She just looked extremely good without even trying. The way she stretched and her flexibility. It was all just enjoyable to watch for the boy. He hated it, she was curvy in all the correct places and he hated himself for ogling at her internally. It was wrong, she was the new girl and a new friend, he didn't want to come off as a creep or perv, but she just looked absolutely good in his opinion. He sighed, finally the two finished their stretches.

"We'll do 100s." He began, shaking his eyes from her figure.

"Okay." She replied impassively.

"You go first, I'd like to get your time." He stated this while pulling out his phone, and opening the stopwatch app.

"Like, I want you to get down get into the stance and everything. We're gonna make this as accurate as possible!" She nodded, looking at him almost as if that was implied and he was an idiot. She complied walking back to the 100m start line and choosing lane 1 and getting into the formal stance for the track. She did it with ease, which he hadn't expected but probably should have considering that she did run in middle school, albeit it was years ago. Regardless, she got into the position. He watched as his heart skipped a beat for a split second. He suddenly found himself silently agreeing that Kiba was correct about her having a very nice ass. It was well formed and plump, kept in shape and fit her hips perfectly. The stance only made the obvious even more of that. He cleared his head and got to business as he stepped off the track and onto the football field that was center the track.

"Set." He stated loudly, as a few people past and removed themselves from her lane. Naruto waited until everyone was out of their way and the lane free. He waited a few more seconds before finally, he yelled. "Go!"

She dashed off, and at the same time, Naruto started his stopwatch. He gazed upwards as to coordinate the time with her finishing her personal race. He jogged a bit to get a better view as the time went up.

5.55 She was getting close. He watched her stride, taking account of every detail in order to somehow help make the girl better when and if needed. She was fast, and he could already tell he was going to be impressed. She moved fluently each motion looking beautiful and tranquil. He couldn't place it, but he seemed to be growing a small, if anything insignificant, infatuation with his new friend. He tucked his thoughts away as the girl crossed the finish. He slammed his thumb on the stopwatch app, finalizing her time as she passed the finish line. His eye narrowed.

12.01

She ran a 12 flat, which was above average for girls, and almost as fast as tenten's PR of 11.9. He smiled, instantly screenshotting her time to save it for later. Guy-sensei would wanna see this without a doubt. This girl was definitely special. She finished and bent over a bit in her weariness. Thankfully, Naruto had prepared for that and had brought a water bottle over. "12 flat!"

"I have my own." She stated, she didn't seem to be impressed by it, hell she didn't even react to her time.

"I brought extra don't worry about it." He handed it to her with a voice that held no argument to it. She took it reluctantly while muttering "Dobe, between breaths."

"Sheesh, are you gonna keep calling me Dobe?"

She rose an eyebrow, almost as if the question confused her. "Probably." She took a sip of water.

"Don't drink too much, we still got work to do." She nodded finishing her small sip of water. "I know."

He watched her and silently prayed that the way he was feeling about his newly found friend would disappear as time went by.

* * *

 **(*)**

When they finished, both her and Naruto were exhausted. They had run five sets of 100s, to which Sasuki found herself completely drained afterward, and four sets of 400s. Thankfully she had run a 400 in 54 seconds. And to finish it all off, they did two sets of 1-minute planks. To say she didn't even last 30 seconds would be the absolute truth. She was tired and felt her calve muscles burn. They laid out on the track field, the artificial grass more comfortable than she had ever expected. She rested her aching body. Naruto sat next to her, resting on his knees as he seemed to be busy texting. She didn't care enough about who he was speaking to, to say anything she was tired and was actually regretting getting out of the bed earlier this more. She took a quick glance at her phone.

9:53 AM

She could still be in bed! She growled internally, also realizing that she had not eaten before running or done anything beforehand. She would have to have quite the recovery meal.

"I'm going home." She blurted out suddenly, getting to her feet. The boy eyed her from his phone for a second. "Alright." He yawned. "I'll text you later I guess. I'm staying here for a bit longer."

She shrugged. "Alright. See ya, later Dobe."

"I'm not a Dobe. Asshole!"

"Sure." She taunted.

"Alright, you wanna play the Nickname game? Okay, two can play!"

"Try it." She rolled her eyes as the words came out blankly.

"Teme!" He blurted out the name with such confidence and stupidity that Sasuki almost didn't quite catch it.

"Teme?" She asked.

"Yeah! That's what I'll call you from now on. Teme!",

That was intriguing. Intriguing, yet stupid as fuck.

"You're an idiot. A complete Dobe." She stated before walking away.

The boy continued to yell, as she made her way back home. Yelling quite the amount of curses louder than what needs to be in the atmosphere itself. He was embarrassing, to say the least. He was loud, obnoxious and an idiot.

Maybe he was someone she'd like to be close friends with.

* * *

 **(*)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

There was no light.

Darkness was the lore of the atmosphere, the only light emanating from the center of the clearing where a small fire burned very dimly. The darkness seemed to stretch out far consuming the very air itself. The air was hot and arid, no moister f any sort seemed to pump into the cavern. It was void of any life, all that seemed to dwell in the cave were two figures clad in black robes that were decorated with small dark red clouds.

* * *

 ***Oh, hello! Look an Update, that's awesome, isn't it? Anyways, let's be short! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed my little chapter here and the little fun I had with it. Next chapter should definitely build more on the High school experience, and more on the power that Sasuki contains.**

 ***So, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Beginning Of The Flame!

**The Hero Game:**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Update: 3/18/17**

* * *

 **(*)**

"Very interesting." A large torch sat center the cave this being the only source of lighting as eleven shadows sat in a circular formation around the flame.

"You only find interest in this girl and not my other research Leader-sama." His words came out like an actual hiss, but still held it's jester.

"This girl may be of great importance, you know this!"

A tsst noise emanated from his mouth. "My attempt at a joke Leader-sama, apologies. But, I believe my research to be extremely crucial."

"That is fine, as long as you are aware where your priorities lie."

He shrugged, his priorities were his business alone and there he didn't agree with the leader.

"So, she's the one?".

"Most definitely, if her eyes said anything about it.". Not everyone shared the same sentiments.

"Possibly." The leader's voice skeptical and baritone.

There was silence, then... "Then we should make moves to obtain her immediately, Yeah?"

"I don't think so, it may have unfavorable results. Leader-sama?" He allowed his tongue to come outwards very slightly. Their leader was silent.

"No, we shouldn't rush into things, first we need to determine if her power delivers anything profitable."

"Tsst. Kakuzu-san, you're only thinking about how she can get the organization more income. Forget about the monetary gain and just imagine the research we could do."

"I don't see what the fuss is about over this girl, we can continue our plans without the forsaken child, we already have this one." His eyes fell upon the one he was referring to, the bomb expert.

"Don't be so uptight Sasori-san, she could definitely help with spreading my art, her fire and my explosions, un." The youngest of the group smirked sinisterly.

Then the leader finally spoke.

"Or rather, how she could aid our efforts of obtaining world peace. Remember our ultimate goal, my friends. That power could be of significant use, and we just simply need to observe her a bit longer." The leader said causing everyone to stop with their input and give the man their undivided attention. "What was the girl's name again?",

"Sasuki…" The snake man stated with a sick smile that was visible even through the darkness. "...Sasuki Uchiha."

* * *

 **(*)**

She had returned home around 10:15. Almost stumbling into her house, but she was able to keep herself upright. Her body ached and she felt more tired than she had felt at the track. She had actually planned on sleeping in for the rest of the day, but the blond, of course, had placed his own plans on her.

"Annoying." She muttered, as she headed into the kitchen, her mother already up sipping a hot cup of coffee.

"Father's working?"

The woman with a striking resemblance to Sasuki nodded. "He's extremely busy."

"Ah of course, and Itachi?"

Her mother smirked. "Just out running some errands, he should be back any moment. How was the track?"

She grabbed a container of orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass.

"Good." She replied.

"You alright?"

Sasuki rose an eyebrow. Had she been acting differently?

"Peachy."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"No boy trouble, Sasuki-Chan?" Her mother's voice came out teasingly.

She almost spat out her orange juice but instead was content with choking on it. "Wha–"

"You were with the mayor's son, Naruto were you not? He's pretty attractive."

She couldn't just hang out with boys, she guessed.

"Mom, we're just friends, like it's only been a week and you're already jumping to conclusion!" She crossed her arms, her charcoal eyes glaring into her Mother's charcoal eyes. The two were the same exact height and at first sight, someone would think that they were siblings if their resemblance was anything to go by.

"Your Father and I were just 'friends'." She sang.

Sasuki turned trying to hide the small tint of red.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed, I'm tired!"

Sasuki shook her head and headed upstairs to her room, still not yet used to the environment, but she was tired nonetheless. Maybe she'd wake up and it would all be a dream, she'd wake up in her old hometown, then she would have never come into contact with the crazy pale-faced man' would have happened. And probably the strangest out of everything, that event where he hands produced fire and her eyes turned a deep crimson, maybe that was part of the weird dream. The girl sighed as she walked upstairs and plopped herself on her bed turning on the television, as she began streaming Netflix.

She lay on her bed barely paying attention to the show, nor did she even have any luck at sleep. Her attention remained on her thoughts, her eyes on her hands as she looked down at them envisioning what had happened. Fire. She had always had an admiration of fire, it's ability to spread and just simply burn, produce light and just look cool. That same element had come from her hands, and she knew she wasn't crazy she had seen it and felt it. The problem, though, were the questions running through her head. Why and how? She concentrated gazing at her hands as if to try and command the fire to come out by itself. Her eyes narrowing as she thought hard.

"Come to my hand ...eh, my palm." She commanded, as her concentration continued. It went on like this for a few moments before she stopped, realizing how silly she was being. She sighed before a sudden sense of irritation ran through her. It was sudden and so unlike her, but it jolted through her like electricity. It tingled down her spine causing her to involuntarily shake slightly.

"Jeez!" With the sudden urge, the girl picked up an old action figure from her desk, that she had kept for sentimental and nostalgic reasons and chucked it at the wall opposite her bed. The toy immediately ignited in an uncontrolled orange flame, catching the girl by surprise before slamming into the wall and extinguishing in a smothering black. The toy lay on the floor, smoke rising from is as it laid completely burnt. Her eyes widened, as she stared at the object on the floor, the smell of burning plastic engulfed her nostrils as she just stared awestruck. Her eyes immediately fell back to her mirror as if on impulse and there, there it was. Her eyes, yet again they were crimson with small black commas within them. Her eyes were wide as she just watched her own reflection. The shock and terror in her eyes, and her inability to comprehend what was occurring. She had been angry a plethora of times, she has had points where she was literally furious. But, here right now it had been mild irritation at best. Last time it had been fear, and her resolve to live and get away from a creepy. This time she had become irritated due to her own curiosity.

She got what she wanted, unfortunately.

But, had she truly expected results? No. She took in a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Sasuki, are you alright" The baritone voice of her elder brother came from the other side.

"Don't come in, I'm not–dressed!" She stated in panic, her eyes still a deep red.

"I heard a bang as if you threw something—Are you burning things in your room again baby sister?"

Her eyes fell to the toy. "No."

"I can smell burnt plastic."

She was actually an idiot...

"Alright, yes."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Really, you're regressing back to your middle school antics?"

She said nothing as the door opened. Itachi entered, his eyes glaring down at the girl, his reading glasses fixed neatly on his face. His eyes fell to the action figure at the floor of the wall, it's body scorched. She glared at him hoping that her extremely perceptive elder brother wouldn't notice the change in her eyes.

"It's ten, you're usually sleeping at this time. But instead, you're setting fire to toys. Are you bored or something?" He didn't seem to notice, she quickly glanced towards the mirror, only to notice that her eyes had returned to the normal charcoal black.

She needed to think of something quick. "Uh, yeah sorry. Just had a weird impulse, didn't mean to disturb you."

Itachi pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Ah." His eyes went upwards before falling back onto her frame. "I suggest you open a window unless you want Mother questioning you."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"And really, stop with the fire, you could burn the house down or hurt yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you, little sister."

He nodded, rushing up to her feet. "Alright, alright now get out of my room!",

"Wait, this is a small issue that could turn very problematic."

"Itachi, I'm not going to burn the house down! I was just… trying something, I won't do it again."

He sighed. "How troublesome." He moved towards the door. "For your own sake, please stay out of trouble here. Try not to make a reputation in this neighborhood."

She gave him a death glare, taking offense to his words.

"Please." He reinforced his statement with that one word, causing the girl to eye him even stronger as he inclined his head in farewell.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She muttered, falling onto her bed as her head began to throb with a slight headache from the minor irritant that was her brother. She was still questioning everything, literally everything. She glared down at her palms and then back at the destroyed action figure that had been with her for almost ten years. It was sad to see him in such a state, but she decided that his life with her was not yet over. She decided to pick it up and place it on her bed stand.

She stood still before she finally came to terms with her situation.

"I have powers.", and they were stimulated by emotion. She was motionless, her thoughts a small mess as she continued to compile the information. Why? What was the rational and logical reason as to why this was happening? Maybe a scientific one? None came into the girl's head, as she silently attempted to discover a reason.

The answer remained inconclusive, but one question seemed to be the most imperative of all the other questions. She kne it was dangerous and she knew that her emotions were a big factor to her powers. But, maybe she could control it? A stretch, but she couldn't just ignore this and act like it doesn't exist. Maybe she could control it for the sake of people around her, so she doesn't go and burn someone, one of her friends or family specifically. The only person she wouldn't mind burning was that creepy guy who put a knife to her throat. She didn't ever want to meet him again! And would do whatever was in her power to avoid him. He had known her name and she silently wondered if he had any idea as to her where she lived. The thought made her paranoid.

* * *

 **(*)**

The week had just started, and Sasuki felt tired as ever. She had a lot of time to think about her powers and possibly controlling them. She figured she would go about that by first controlling her emotions, which she had absolutely no idea how she would pull that off. The Uchiha walked towards her locker, her thoughts consuming her attention as she suddenly slammed into someone's hard chest. She stumbled backward a bit before her eyes fell upon familiar features.

"Sasuki-san." His voice steady and his eyes watching her curiously. "I had heard that you were attending Konoha high."

"Neji." She stated, him being one of the people she had wished she had not come into contact with. "I actually forgot you attended Konoha."

He grunted at her words. "I also see that your Father's the chief of Konoha, how'd he swindle his way there?"

"Oh, you know, working hard, getting their the legit way, grinding. Something I'm sure not a lot of people in your family are capable of." She allowed a small smirk of satisfaction to fall on her face. He eyed her, his face seeming to be calm but his eyes held a stern gaze.

"My family has done plenty of things legitly."

"You sure?"

"I am most definitely."

She pictured smoke rising from the Hyuga's head and this made her laugh.

He rose his chin. "What! What are you laughing at?"

She just smirked at him. Riling the boy that had been her rival since birth was just too much fun. He was always so serious and getting under his skin was something she excelled at, if there were a class for it, she'd be teaching it. "I'm just remembering all the things I'm better than you at."

His eyes narrowed. "Why you little– You know I'm a better martial–"

"Sasuki-san!" The black-haired girl turned in the direction of her name, the newcomer's words interrupting him.

"Sakura." She answered turning to the pink haired girl.

"What's up… you know Neji-san?"

Both Hyuga and Uchiha glared at one another, the atmosphere became saturated in a tense feeling emanating from the two. A sweatdropped formed on Sakura's forehead as she too felt the atmosphere.

"Yes." She answered.

"Very well, actually.", Neji stated the two not moving from one another's gaze.

"Friends?"

"You could say that we're...Acquaintances." He answered.

"Our families know one another." The Uchiha added.

"Oh okay. Um…"

It became awkward and before anyone could aid to some portion of the conversation, Neji spoke. "We can speak some other time."

Sasuki happily agreed as the boy walked away, presumably to his locker. That wouldn't be the last time they'd meet in the school. And she wholeheartedly looked forward to schooling the boy the next chance she got.

"Uh, what was that?"

She shrugged. "Our two families have a...rivalry."

"So you…",

"We don't particularly like each other, no."

"You two are friends?" The Uchiha questioned.

"Acquaintances.", Sakura replied.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of homeroom, the subject of their conversation instantly changing.

"Any chance that Kakashi might be there before us?" Sakura joked.

"Not one."

* * *

 **(*)**

She wasn't the most talkative person, and thus she never gave much input at the lunch table. It was just Sakura, Ino and Naruto with her and she sat quietly in her own thoughts.

"You know what pig, I don't think there's anyone who'd wanna date you!"

"Well, you'd be dead wrong forehead! Cause he's real!"

"Doubt it!" Sakura retorted, and Sasuki silently found herself paying slight attention to their exchange.

"Who is he anyway?"

"The new kid that just came yesterday?"

"New kid? I didn't hear of any new kid." Sakura said in disbelief.

Ino clicked her tongue. "Of course you haven't you've been so invested into school spirit week."

She hadn't heard of some new kid, other than herself, either.

"I've heard of the new kid. Girls are going nuts over him, haven't met him yet." Naruto gave his input, fiddling with the instant ramen he had heated up in the school microwave.

"Well, I haven't—wait, some guy just came to the school and you're already started dating him?"

"Yeah! Ever hear of love at first sight?" Sasuki actually internally shook her head at the blond girl's stupidity. That was fairytale talk.

"Ino… you're not serious..!"

"I'm am! I know what I want and I get what I want!" The girl stated with pride.

"Do you even know his name?"

"Of course!"

"Last name?"

"Does that even matter? That is simply a work in progress!" She argued and Sakura sighed, while Naruto looked at her with an optimistic smile

"Honestly, I hope that works out for you. When do we meet him?"

The blond girl smiled at Naruto before standing to her feet and looking off to the distance.

"Right now." Were her words before she moved towards a tall figure with blond hair and an almost feminine face. Sasuki analyzed the boy as he wrapped his arm around her waist and approached the table.

"So yeah, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuki-san. This is my new boyfriend Deidara."

The group watched their exchange as the blond waved with a goofy smile. Naruto greeted his fellow blond and shook his hand. "What's up man?" He asked.

The rest greeted him, while Sasuki just nodded towards him.

"Ah, nothing much, man, yeah. Do y'all have some good grub here?"

"Naw man."

"Not really."

"Not at all, babe." They all answered, except Sasuki who just shrugged. "You might as well just go out and eat." His blue eyes fell on Sasuki for the slightest of moments, a weird gaze within his orbs, before he went back to chatting with the rest.

"You know any good food joints?" He smiled goofily.

"I know somewhere that sells good Ramen!"

"Word? I love Ramen, un." Deidara retorted, to which Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends. Ino, I definitely approve, Dattabyo!"

Deidara cheesed heavily. "So, you tryna go now?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he finished his cup of instant Ramen. "I'm always down for some Ramen!" He jumped from his seat when he finished.

"Sakura you trying to come?",

The pinket rose with a shrug as she grabbed her bag, before Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, Ino eyes held a secretive gaze to them. "Naw, Naruto. Sakura and I are gonna stay here. Why don't you take Sasuki-san?" Ino smiled and the Uchiha glared daggers at Ino. Did Ino just volunteer her?

"I mean, does it look like you'd be interested in what Sakura and I are about to talk about?"

She had a point. But at the same time, Sasuki was reluctant. One because of that pale creepy guy from her first week. Also, because she just volunteered her randomly.

"You wanna come, Sasuki-Chan?" He stated, with a smile that made her feel weird inside. She looked at him and then back at the other blond, who was giving her the most ominous feeling. She ignored the feeling and shook her head.

"Fine." She stated, and Deidara smiled. "Alright sweet!"

"Let's. Go!" Naruto stated in an animated voice that was more than necessary.

She sighed, following the two idiots.

* * *

 **(*)**

"You ready?" The distinct sound of a clip being loaded into a pistol echoed. An atmosphere of desperation and need surrounded the two men.

"Ya not gonna bitch out on me now?"

One of the men cocked their weapon back.

A low sigh before. "Nah man, let's get this shit rollin'!"

"In and out, alright?"

"Yeah, I hear ya!"

* * *

 **(*)**

She was quiet, but the two blonds were anything but. Thankfully, the ramen shop wasn't that far, and so here they were at this small little ramen Cafe. Albeit, it had a nice interior it wasn't anything special.

"This is really good, yeah!" Deidara hummed, with a neat slurp.

Naruto, on the other hand, went one hundred percent savage and slurped his food down in one gulp with no shame. The Uchiha shook her head, but couldn't help herself from laughing. He was, just Naruto.

"You sure you don't want any?" Naruto stated through a full mouth. Sasuki couldn't help but notice his stupid smile and it made her feel… content.

"Not with the way you're eating." She stated in jester. "No, I'll pass."

"It's good Sasuki-san. Try it!" She shook her head at Deidara.

"Oh, that reminds me. Deidara, you know Sasuki is new to the school too!" Naruto began drinking the water from his bowl, and the clerk chuckled from his lack of manners.

"Oh?"

She nodded, his eyes staring into her deeply, there was something in his blue orbs.

"Friends?" His hand reached out towards her and she found herself hesitantly watching it. Again, there was the ominous feeling she was getting from him. He seemed silly, he seemed like a nice kid, normal teenage shit. But, what was this feeling? This feeling that he wasn't trustworthy, that she'd regret associating with him.

She stared at him before clasping his hand with her palm. "Sure."

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots pierced Sasuki's ear drums, the girl jumped back from the stall, as the three teens looked outside in complete confusion.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto questioned.

Her black eyes switched between Deidara and Naruto and the three dashed outside of the shop like Olympic sprinters.

They stepped into the streets, as another two bangs rang into the sky, the three ducked immediately at the noise. The bangs were like gunshots.

"Shit, what's going on?"

"The 7/11 is getting robbed, un."

"Shit.", Sasuki stated. "Who robs a 7/11?"

"We should call the police and get the hell outta here."

They all agreed, Naruto dialing 911 and the three heading back to school. But, a yell caught her ears. It was a cry rather, a cry of desperation. A cry for help. Neither of the blonds seemed to notice it, but It caused Sasuki to turn. Her eyes went towards the store as she stared. What was going on in there? Was anyone hurt? Should she care? The Uchiha continued staring contemplating her next actions, her eyes wide as fear encased her. She took a deep breath, as she stood as solid as a statue. What could she, Sasuki Uchiha a small fragile teenage girl do to presumably armed robbers? She needed to make a choice. She stood her eyes falling downwards towards the ground and then back to the store her eyes going back and forth.

She was just a high school teen, what could she do? She wasn't a superhero, she didn't even know how to use her supposed powers. Her presence was useless, she was useless.

Just run! A voice said fragile in its tone, fear seeming to be the main emotion fueling the voice's words.

She felt her fists clutching.

"This is how people get killed, I need to–"

Another cry made the girl jump, her heart skipped about five beats.

Then a more heroic and determined voice said, Go!

Before she could even register what was happening, her feet began to move as if on their own. She began sprinting as her body seemed to move on instinct, her feet slamming rapidly into the asphalt ground as her track speed kicked in.

What was she doing? Why was she trying to be a hero? She was no one special! Her whole life she was just a generic individual. A basic bitch! Why was she trying to be different?

But she wasn't generic! Her powers, that was something that made different. But what if she did more harm than good?

She grabbed the back of the hoodie she wore over her school uniform, throwing the black hood over her head, successfully concealing her features. Her feet made one last slam into the concrete before she entered the 7/11, exposing herself to the danger of the perpetrators.

She stood solid at the scene before her. The clerk, a young red haired girl with large glasses held her hands up in fear. Her heart began to pound excessively.

She noted two.

"Come on, don't fuck with us. This is all the shit you have?"

"I'm not that's all!"

"I know y'all keep the big bills somewhere back there. And if you don't start complying soon we're gonna start shooting."

"Please, look. I can give you what's in my wallet, but we don't have any more money!"

"BULLSHIT!" The man cocked the weapon, placing the barrel on her forehead. She whimpered before screaming. "No, please, please, please! Just, take the money please."

Help! There was the heroic voice again.

What could she do? What could she do?

"Sorry, but I'm trying to help you help me and you refuse."

Do something!

"What!" The red haired girl cried.

HELP!

That's when a small bottle smacked into the first man's face. His face was covered in a white joker mask and his partner an ape mask.

"The fuck?"

The man turned to her his hand still on the pistol. She instantly regretted her decision.

"You must really have a death wish, lose the hood, school girl!"

Oh yeah, the skirt. She said nothing but stared blankly her at the man.

"Nothing to say cat got your tongue, alright!" She closed her eyes realizing that the man was abouT to erase her existence. How useless, she had been completely and utterly useless. Throwing a bottle? Really, that was the best she could do? That was the best she could think of? Throwing a bottle? What would her Father had done? Hell, he would have had his firearm, and more than likely would have shot the man. What about Itachi? Itachi would have taken a more rational approach and it would have definitely worked out. Hell, Itachi and her Father would have pulled something out of their ass, and it would have worked. Sasuki? No, she was an idiot hell, her presence here actually made no difference. Useless, that's what she had been.

For some reason, it brought a lot of pain when she concluded this: she was no hero.

BANG.

She stood with her eyes close, before she realized she felt no pain and that she was still breathing. A loud thud sounded throughout the room. Sasuki opened her eyes, as she looked towards the counter a strip of blood on the register.

"God…" her tongue rolled. They had shot the girl.

"You wanted to play the hero game, now she has a fucking bullet in her abdomen. Your turn, little girl!"

They shot her. She had come to save her, to do something to prevent anyone from receiving harm and she couldn't even manage that. She stood, her hands clutched as she felt herself shake in both anger and regret.

"C'mon Jared, just end this fucker!"

She no longer felt fear, but rather a sensation, an abnormal sensation, one that most people shouldn't feel in a life or death situation, but this feeling was motivation and resolve.

"Right."

That's when it happened. Without any warning Sasuki let out a war cry, her hands going outwards on impulse as flames expelled forward. The orange flames engulfed the two men, as they let out screams of terror and agony. It was all impulse, movement, and no thought. More, she decided her anger making her power intensify. The girl kept going allowing the fire to pour into the men as they became completely incinerated by her fire. Finally, their cries were silent and the girl took in a deep breath before rational thought returned to her head. The 7/11 was on fire! Her eyes widened as she realized that the building caught fire because of her little display. Breathed heavily, she made for the exit. She stopped. "The girl!" She yelled before she went towards the desk and jumped over it. She stepped over the red-haired female, her glasses no longer on her face and completely soaked in blood. She was unconscious, and Sasuki had no idea if the red-haired girl were alive or not. With no time to lose, Sasuki grabbed the girl threw her over her shoulders and dashed to the exit bringing her outside. She felt the girl's neck for a pulse, as she laid her on the asphalt. She was alive!

The sounds of sirens caught Sasuki's attention and the black haired girl found herself running in the opposite direction. There was nothing she could do for the girl now, so she ran. She was soaked in blood, her adrenaline still pumping and her heart still fast. She breathed heavily as she thought over everything, the recent events and how fast everything had happened.

"God… Oh my God!"

She felt tears fall from her eyes. She had killed not one person, but two. She looked down at her hoodie, and in a panic, she removed the article of clothing and ditched it in a nearby garbage can. She stood in a far off alleyway and instantly found her memories falling back to that day that she first discovered her hidden powers. The girl dropped to her knees and just sat breathing. That was all she could do, breath as sweat dripped down her forehead, and crimson red liquid spilled from her hand. It wasn't her blood, by no means. She stared downwards into a small puddle, her eyes were red, almost the same color as the blood on her hand. She needed to leave, get home! Get rid of this blood on her, or something.

"Sasuki-san, huh?"

The girl turned only to find the tall figure of the old white haired man known as Jiraiya.

The girl with absolutely no control allowing fire to spill from her palms, the flames immediately dashing towards the elder man. Jiraiya jumped backward, evading the attack w a th speed you should not expect from a man his age. He landed a safe distance away.

She watched him wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Really!" She groaned trying to collect herself, fall back down onto her knees completely giving into what could be considered a minor panic attack.

"Fire, huh?"

She shook her head ignoring his statement, his opinion of her ability was irrelevant to her.

"It's been some time since I've seen something like that. Why don't you come with me Sasuki-san?"

She glared up at him, reluctantly.

"Trust me, this is something I've seen before, and I'm sure that..." His voice was soothing and sounded trustworthy. "...I can help."

* * *

 ***I'm actually not sure if I have enough people interested in this story, but if anyone is interested in making fanart, by all means, please.**

 ***Anyways, that concludes this installment, and there will definitely be more to come in the future. Please, leave a review and your best criticism. I'm well aware that this chapter may seem boring and slow, but trust me there is a reason!**


	5. Knowledge Is Power

**The Hero Game:**

 **Chapter Five:**

* * *

Her vision was blurred as she found herself waking up to unfamiliar surroundings. Sasuki was at a loss for words or action. She felt her head banging in pain, the pain was mildly irritating at best, but that wasn't the most prominent thing going through her mind. Her eyes finally cleared up, as she instantly made eye contact with her white-haired neighbor. His face was calm, yet concerned and this instantly shit a thousand questions shot through her head all at once.

Her eyes widened and he noticed this. "Hold on, don't scream, just calm down."

She did the complete opposite and let out a loud yell, that could probably rip a hole in someone's eardrums. He placed his hand on her mouth, causing her to struggle a bit.

"Chill, I'm your neighbor, Naruto's GodFather. Now, this all is strange but allow me to explain a few things to you." She continued struggling the fight or flight instinct immediately kicking in.

"Your powers are activated by emotion, please refrain from being scared, we don't want you burning down the house with us in it."

She paused. "My powers?" She remembered the events from earlier. How much time had past?

"It seems that fate has allowed me to witness such individual power yet again."

"You've seen this before?"

He shook his head confirming her statement, Sasuki instantly stood from the couch she laid upon.

"What's wrong with me? This doesn't make any sense… and Oh My God, I killed two people!" She sat silent for a moment, her eyes just staring forward before going back to the white-haired God-Father of Naruto.

"You killed people you said?"

"The armed robbers…" her voice was soft and still hazed. She looked at him as she felt her eyes water with tears, but she didn't let them come. No, she held it.

"Jiraiya-san, what's wrong with me?" Her voice came out with a creaky tone and her normal impassive voice completely gone.

He didn't say much for a moment, instead, he just looked at her, this made her impatient. "What is wrong with me!" She repeated, this time with more force and exclamation.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He sighed in conclusion.

"Then explain to me why this is happening? Why do I have fire pouring from my hands? Why does it happen when I'm mad? GOD DAMN IT! It all started with that snake looking man, it's hit fault he did this to me!"

He ignored her two questions, as his expression became worried. "Snake looking man?"

That didn't sound good.

"Yes, some pale guy attacked me, and ever since then I've been able to do this." She looked down, keeping her pride intact by keeping the tears from leaving her eyelids.

"Sasuki-san…" he began, as he sat down on the couch across from her. "You are an extremely special individual, one with exceptional power. This will sound completely ridiculous but you are what they call a One."

"A One?" What?

"Precisely.",

"And that is?"

"Someone with...superpowers."

"And there are more of these Ones?"

He nodded. "Not many, but there are some."

"I am a One?"

"Yes!"

"This is maddening" she muttered to herself. "Are you a One yourself? I mean, do you have powers like me?"

"I am, but nothing like you." She stared in disbelief Naruto's GodFather had powers? Did anyone else have powers? Her head swirled and she quickly attempted to find some sort of logical explanation.

"No, Naruto is not like us. And again I'm not special like you are."

"What's so special about me?"

He was silent before he smirked. "Fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, I've only seen one other person with the power to control an element. Surprisingly, he could control fire too, very strange phenomenon."

"Who?"

"I cannot disclose such information." He declared and she shook her head decided that this all was stupid anyway. But still...

"What's so special about fire?"

"Most people who come to me or I find through... fate, have minor abilities. Levitation, extreme flexibility, super endurance, or flight… minor things. Don't get me wrong, those are cool and everything. But, elemental powers have always proven to be extremely powerful in comparison to the rest."

She absorbed this. "How many Ones are there?"

"Less than there should be." He said solemnly, and she found herself wondering about that. He then stood to his feet and retrieved her mobile phone from his pocket.

"It fell when you fainted." He threw it towards her and she caught it. He then cleared his throat with one rasp cough. "My God-son seems to be extremely worried about you, I suggest you tell him you're okay and simply ran in another direction. Keep what happened a secret for your own good."

She looked at her phone noticing a flood of notifications from Naruto and an unknown number –that being Deidara– wondering whether she was alright and where she had gone.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and he must've caught onto the gaze.

He nodded. "ask away.."

"I don't understand… how did I get this...these powers."

"You've always had them, some snake man didn't just give them to you, they were dormant and now they're truly manifesting. Think of it like puberty."

"I've always had these, how?"

He shrugged. "Chakra... everyone has chakra, it's a vital essence that exists in all of us, though some have more than others. You Enough to display rare and inhuman powers."

"Chakra?" Sasuki wasn't understanding completely and gave the man the most skeptical gaze she could muster, but only replied, "I see."

"Chakra is the center of spiritual power embodied in everyone. It is more present in some people, and these people are known as Ones. Sometimes it's triggered by will and easily controlled, other times by something else making it harder to control; in your case, it's by emotion...At least that's what you say."

She didn't want to believe it, none of it.

"I–" she didn't finish her statement and just sat quietly.

He turned, grabbing the remote to the television and turning on the local news. Instantly, a helicopter camera shot of the 7/11 displayed on the screen. She sighed thinking about the events earlier, the anxiety, the anger and the hate she had felt earlier. And then the gargled yells of the men as she literally reduced them to charred remains. It all flooded her mind and made her physically shake.

"You didn't show your face to any witnesses did you?" Naruto's Godfather asked.

She shook her head remembering her bloodied black hoody. "There were no witnesses."

That's when the screen shifted to an interview and she found herself shaking her eyes caught in a trance. There was her Father, the police chief being interviewed by a female reporter. His eyes were knowing and you could feel the authoritative aura from the television itself.

"The whole entire predicament is strange, the two perpetrators are confirmed dead, but the reasoning behind their deaths is unknown. What we do know is that they were burned to death, however, how this occurred is still unknown. We will be reviewing the surveillance tape to confirm more answers."

"Thank-you police chief Uchiha. And the Konoha High is currently still on high alert, issuing a lock down. Now, the store clerk the only one who clocked in at this hour had been shot, and is currently in stable condition, as you can see there is a trail of blood–"

Sasuki didn't want to see anymore and looked away. Jiraiya noticing this turned off the television with the click of his finger.

"Again, you're sure you didn't show your face in the video? Because if that's the case we'll have issues."

She nodded, though not entirely sure if she had or not. If she had then, she was really unsure how everyone would react, or how her Father and family would react.

"You can stay here for a moment, but eventually you must be on your way back home...and soon."

She stood, her mind clouded but she was ready to leave. Maybe she could head back to school? No, they were on lockdown. And did she really want to? She'd just have to return home. Jiraiya lead her to the front door, opening it and gesturing for her exit.

"Stay safe, keep your powers a secret and remember if you have any more questions do come to ask me. Rest when you get home, you've had a very traumatic experience. Remember this is a blessing, do not think of it as a handicap, you can do so much in opposition to the average person, it's like a gift."

Blessing, gift? She wanted to scoff at that statement. It was more like a curse and she hated how this was turning out.

She nodded heading out of the door, not entirely knowing what to do with herself. Her head was still a mess but, she was alive, though a bit, scarred and anxious from the events earlier she headed home, not before texting Naruto and Deidara, telling them that she was okay, and not to worry. Though she wasn't sure how true that statement was because she definitely felt like trash. A trashcicle on a stick! Since coming here everything had really gotten worse. It was as if someone put a curse on her, Sasuki Uchiha was cursed to have a horrible time in her new home. No, she couldn't have a normal existence, nope she had to have all this bullshit occur. She looked at her hands and back at Jiraiya's house only a few street lengths from her home. She continued walking, she wanted to believe with all of her most sincerest efforts that she was delusional, and all of this was a figment of her imagination. That she had not killed anyone, that she had not met the strange man who had started it all… Hell, she prayed that what Jiraiya had said to her was anything but true. He was right she needed sleep.

She received two texts.

Naruto: They got us locked out of the damn school

Naruto: where are you?

She doesn't reply and instead makes her way home. She knew she should have, she should have lied and come up with some believable story, but her mind was still spinning. Her head still hurting and she did not wish to indulge in a conversation. Yes, sleep sounded very good right about now. She sighed, heading home and passing her driveway to see that Itachi's car was still there. She entered, preparing herself to hear her brother scold her for a moment. She unlocked the door and entered, surprised to find that no one was home. Strange… she went upstairs and shrugged before entering her bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed. Sleep did not find her easily and her dreams were less than pleasant, her eyes would never remove the memory of the charred remains. Or the bloodied body of the red haired clerk, the absolute fear and loud cries within her eyes had made a significant imprint on the girl. It made her shiver thinking about it all.

* * *

 **(*)**

"She hasn't responded."

Naruto stated far off of school grounds due to the school-issued lock down. He had decided to head home, and Deidara had kindly proposed to walk him home, stating that he didn't mind walking a bit.

"That's weird, why would she just disappear like that." He said to himself.

His fellow blond shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine, probably went home, un."

Deidara was probably right, Naruto was just overwhelming himself with worry.

"What I'm more concerned about is the fact that they didn't let us back into the school, yeah!"

"It's just protocol, no one in, no one out." He grins.

"It's stupid, we're clearly students."

"You never know who might have evil intentions."

Deidara fell quiet and they continued their walk back to Naruto's house. He found it a bit odd that his equally robust friend just became silent all of a sudden. He shrugged it off as they walked silently to his house and Deidara left with a quick "Peace." Naruto entered the home that he shared with his God-Father and Father, entering and dropping his bags. He sat on the living room couch, after noticing that no one was home. He sighed, checking his phone to see that he'd received concerned texts from both Ino and Sakura.

Sakura: we're on lockdown are you guys okay?

Ino: some store got robbed near us, stay safe

He looked at the two messages and quickly eased their concern, though not being able to pull himself from his own concern over the black haired Uchiha. He looked at his messages, she had yet to respond and he found himself tempted to send another message, but decided against it as to not bother her. He let out a breath, his head coming down as he slumped back into the couch. She did live only a few houses down, maybe he could just head over there and check on her? He sat thinking over that for a certain period of time. If she didn't reply, she probably didn't wish to be bothered, maybe it would be better for him to respect that. He looked towards the television, it's screen black and a black light indicating that it was on standby. He was worried about his new friend, he truly was. Standing to his feet Naruto rushed out of the door, as he jogged out of his house and down the street, he thought he heard his pervy God-father coming up the stairs but, he reacted little on the matter, instead of running to her house and up her porch and ringing the doorbell. It went off loud enough that he knew someone had heard it, he looked to the driveway to see that her brother's car was still there. So, someone else was home, which wasn't a problem he just wished to check up on her. Nothing serious, just a concerned friend. He waited and was about to leave when he heard the locks of the door coming loose, he then stood politely and waited. The door opened revealing Sasuki, clad in different clothing from earlier, what he could only assume was bed wear, though the tightness of the white T-shirt was extremely noticeable. He gulped, before making sure his eyes remained on her own.

"Naruto?" Surprise!

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Her voice was hoarse tired and seemed to hold a certain sadness to it. She tried to hide it by acting in a jester-like manner, but he saw through it with ease.

"Oh, well. You didn't answer your text. Where did you go?"

"I ran the other direction."

"Why?"

She was silent.

"Sasuki–"

"I was scared, that's it. That's all."

He eyed her closely, her black eyes staring towards the ground. It was quite obvious that something had been bothering the girl before, but now it was a cold hard fact. He watched as streams of water leaked down her cheeks. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, not sure what had provoked such a reaction. But, as if on an involuntary whim Naruto jumped forward taking the girl into a hardened embrace wrapping his arms around her, and holding her in an attempt to comfort his friend. He stayed still, holding her fragile and small figure in his arms as she continued to weep softly. What happened? He found himself become extremely concerned and wondering if someone had hurt her in any way.

"Sasuki...what's wrong?" He finally asked ever so lightly. She just looked at him in response, her charcoal black eyes staring into his as if she could see directly past him. Her eyes were beautiful, he knew this as a fact. But, there was something else within those orbs, she was holding something back; a secret, if you would.

"You can tell me anything, Sasuki, c'mon."

She shook her head and they stood there in an embrace for a long moment on the front step of the Uchiha household, their arms entangled and their heart beats seeming to hold the same rhythm with each beat.

"I'm sorry, I just ca–"

"Some other time, then don't worry.." He pulled back, still holding onto her slender arms with his palms. "When you're ready… If you're ever ready."

He let her go, allowing his signature grin to fall on his features. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes still red but the tears had ceased. He awkwardly scratched his head, before she realized that she too was being awkward. He felt his face become red and was quite surprised when she too blushed.

"I'm sorry." He rose a blonde eyebrow at her. Was she serious?

"For what, crying?"

She looked away. "Don't be sorry for crying, Sasuki. I'm your friend, I'm not going to get on you for crying."

"It's just… I don't know what's going on."

He didn't know either but didn't seek to pressure her into telling him. "I'm sure it must have really meant something if you're crying."

An awkward silence followed and Naruto found himself just staring at her small form. He cursed himself for admiring her figure even in such a crestfallen state. Maybe, it wasn't so wrong to notice someone's natural physical attributes. Well, under normal circumstances he guessed it wasn't wrong, but not when that person was being emotional.

"Look, I better ge–"

"Look at you two love birds." The blonde found himself turning towards the tall figure of Sasuki's brother, his face holding a sly smirk and a neat pair of Rayban glasses lay on his nose.

"We're not dating!" They both declared simultaneously.

He chuckled. "Well, you guys sure do look good together." Itachi walked towards the porch and shook Naruto's hand.

"The police have the area around the school and the 7/11 shut down pretty tightly. I'm guessing that's why you two aren't in school."

"Mhh." Sasuki answered.

"Your family is fine with you being over here, right?"

"Oh, of course, we're only a few houses down."

"Ah, I meant, you being in the house with all alone with my sister."

"Itachi, for fuc—!"

Naruto's hands instantly went up. "No, no, no. I didn't even go inside. I would never, Sasuki-chan and I are just friends!"

He rose an eyebrow and shrugged. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He said this softly but gave Naruto a threatening glare that sent chills down the blonde's back. He departed with an incline of his head before walking into the house.

Naruto sighed, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Teme, your brother is starting to scare me."

"Hm."

"Really, he just gave me 'the stare'!" He smirked, happy that she no longer had tears.

" The stare?"

"You know, the stare that Dads and older brothers give to their sister -slash- daughter's friends that happen to be males."

"That exists?"

"Yes!" He shook his head. "You're a girl, so I guess you wouldn't understand.

"Wow, that's mildly sexists."

"C'mon how didn't you notice?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't paying him much attention."

She looked away off across the street as if she saw something in the distance, before returning her eyes to him.

"Thank-you, Naruto."

An unsatisfied noise emitted from the boy. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. She was literally thanking him for doing something he was interested in. That's when he noticed the intensity of her eyes, their dark obs as deep as a dark abyss, just beautiful in their complete simplicity. He found himself silently admiring them. What kind of spell had those eyes cast on him? He finally brought his attention back to the girl in general when she gave her response.

"For being my friend, my first friend since moving here. Everything's really been a drag here, but I can say without a doubt you make my stay here bearable. And back there at the 7/11 I–" she stopped almost choking on her tongue.

She then looked up and gave one of her smiles that had been rare. He wished she would smile for him a bit more. He noted to himself to try and make the girl smile more often. It was really a pleasure to see such beauty in his opinion.

Hmmm…

But her statement made him feel both good and bad. Well, for one Sasuki admitted that she wasn't particularly enjoying her new home here. Something was stressing her out and this knowledge disappointed the boy. He also concluded that she was indeed hiding something. His only question was simple. Why? And how he could help?

He didn't give her a response to that specifically, instead choosing to smile. "Anyways I have to go, I probably have to explain to my parents as to why I'm out here so early." He stepped backward off her porch still eyeing her.

"See you tomorrow." He stated and she gave him a soft smile, though he saw completely through the mask of the smile. The glint in her eyes, the subtle and probably involuntary change of expression, something had made her sad, and he was willing to bet that something happened to her earlier today. Now, what the son of the Mayor wanted to know was simply why?

 **(*)**

* * *

She was **a** t school earlier than she was normally used to. What had possessed her to take both AP Physics and AP Statistics at the same time, she would never fully understand. She was finding the workload to be rather overwhelming and annoying, interfering with other matters such as sleeping and resting her brain. Truth be told, ever since two days ago Sasuki had been stressed, even more so that already and it wasn't helping that the whole entire school refused to stop talking about the robbery that took place. People were even talking about how the two robbers burned themselves on fire as police officers boxed them in. She knew this was far from the truth because the raven haired girl knew what really had occurred. However, today was different. She suspected that everything would calm down, but something was different today. She walked into the school, her arms crossed over the white dress shirt as she headed over to her locker. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied and on their phones, which should have been normal. No, this was different, there was something that had caught everyone's eye. A new trend maybe? Sasuki couldn't care less, she found herself more interested in going to her locker and getting ready for the day. She reached her locked and quickly withdrew her needed belongings for physics after homeroom. She dreaded going to the class, not that it was hard but the effort that she would have to put into taking notes was not something she would fondly look forward to in the slightest.

The only good thing about school seemed to be socializing and Naruto. Though the former she sucked at, but she found herself becoming drawn to the blonde ever so slightly. It was weird, but the other day when he had visited her, the boy made her feel special and comforted.

Before she could pull away a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned quickly her eyes meeting that of the brown haired boy Kiba.

"Sasuki-chan." He greeted.

"What's up?" She finished with her books, placing them in her bag before closing her locker and turning to him. He stood maybe a few inches taller than her, though it still irked her that he looked down at her. She wasn't that short, or so she believed.

"Nothing was just walking saw you, and here I am. Where's Naruto?"

She shrugged, she wasn't his keeper. Though she should probably text him, just to say good morning...maybe. He had been texting her more often than usual, but she was horribly bad at conversation. Surprisingly, he was always the initiator and extremely bent on texting her when ever he was not busy. Again, he made her feel special. But, he was just being friendly… it seemed to be in his nature.

"Ah, well I always see you with him is all. Trying to walk?"

"Sure." She answered, looking at her phone and realizing that they had about an hour until homeroom started.

She allowed him to take the lead, as they seemed to wander with no particular destination in mind. It was a rather short walk but she kept quiet for the most part. She guessed it was awkward for him because he continuously gazed over in her direction. She didn't blame him, she could be social when she wanted but otherwise remained to herself simply due to preference. He seemed disappointed that she was silent, but continued walking with her following the boy through the semi-familiar hallways as he looked at his phone. Maybe she should talk to him, he was just being friendly after all.

"Have you seen this?" He gestured towards his phone and she rose an eyebrow. He gestured again and Sasuki watched as Kiba played a youtube video, and the girl instantly widened her eyes. The title of the video said, 'Leaked Surveillance Footage Of Girl Burning Two Robbers with her Hands In 7/11.'

Her mouth dropped. "What the hell?" That was her! What the actual hell? She watched the third perspective view of herself from two days ago, a black hood covering her features, seeing as the camera faced her back. She watched in mere awestruck anxiety, as she again relieved her experience from earlier the week. The red-haired girl being shot, whom of which she had yet to discover the current status of. Her complete and utter rage and aggravation at watching the girl take a bullet. And when she allowed her powers to completely control her and thus she killed two men. She remembered what Jiraiya had said, and she was still find everything extremely hard to believe.

"I don't believe it either, it looks like some sort of really good CGI. You can never tell with surveillance tapes though I guess."

"I guess." She said calmly, attempting to cover her nervous stature, but ultimately relieved that he was skeptical about the whole video.

"But, what's really weird is her skirt, she definitely has on our school uniform. So, I guess it's safe to say that whatever happened during the robber, someone from our school was involved. It's kinda cool, some people are saying that she has super powers." He smiled, Sasuki looked away as the video finished showing a haunting display of flames consumes two of the armed gun men, thankfully not showing the aftermath, keeping that from the public eye.

Kiba continued attempting to keep her interested. "The girl who got shot in this video, her name's Karin. She dropped out last year. She was a nice girl too, dunno what possessed her to drop out." He shrugged. "It's unfortunate, but all in all that video's pretty fuck strange."

Her eyes went up. "Is she alright, have you heard anything about it?"

"No, I'm not sure. Last I heard she was in critical condition."

Damn it!

Karin was the read haired girl's name. She looked about their age and just seemed to have a kind aura around her. Sasuki felt guilt rush through her, had she had been faster to act maybe she could have stopped those men earlier. Not that she was fond of killing, by no means. But, she would do so again without question if it meant to keep an innocent person from harms malicious grasps.

"How many views?" She asked, looking at the view counter before he could answer. Let air pass from her nose reading that it was little over 500K views. Her eyes then gazed at the date posted…

"It was posted today? So, earlier this morning!"

"Yeah… why are you so–"

"The video went viral in the matter of a few hours." She stated obviously.

"Yeah, that happens a lot nowadays. Sheesh."

"And it's leak footage, as in it was in police possession! One of the officers posted it."

He stepped back sweat falling from his forehead. "I guess...eh, are you okay?"

"Peachy, I'll see you around…I just remembered I...have– Physics homework to finish!" She sped walked away, immediately withdrawing her phone and pulling up the YouTube app.

"Great, it's on the homepage!" She muttered, continuing to walk aimlessly before ending up in the cafeteria, filled with students finishing last minute homework and breakfast. Why was this happening? Why was living in this town so irritating? She immediately became self-conscious realizing how blatantly obvious it was that she was the person in the video. I mean did anyone else not notice her figure? Then again, maybe she just looked like any other normal seventeen-year-old from Konoha high. She analyzed the video, against her own mind's protests. Taking a seat at a table full of Sophomores, who quickly got up at her presence. Whether it was out of fear or just plain annoyance she was unsure, nor did she care. What she cared about was this video. She had a feeling that by the end of the day the video would only spread, and that such a video defied explanation. Detectives were probably scratching their heads at the crime scene, and this surveillance video was probably making their brains do backflips.

She decided that couldn't tell anyone...not a soul. But, she did need someone to talk to, some sort of clarification about this Chakra, and her powers and being a One. Whatever that was anyways. If what Jiraiya-san had said was true, then she was a special kind of person. Which also meant that there were more people like her. She breathed in slowly attempting to clear her misty head.

"Sasuki-Chan!" Her eyes went up to meet the teal and crystal blue orbs of Ino. The tall blond haired girl approached her with a friendly stare, her hair coming down her back yet sitting in a neatly large ponytail.

"Ino." She stated almost inaudibly

"I never see you here this early." She smiled and took a seat next to the girl. "So what's?" She tilted her head. "Ahhh, I see everyone's gotten wind of that video!"

She looked down at the thumbnail of the footage. "Yeah." Thank God, she had worn a hoodie over her uniform.

"It's like someone with superpowers, yeah?"

She rose an eyebrow. "You're picking up speech patterns from Deidara."

"I know." She said joyfully, the blond seeming to be extremely happy. "The video doesn't surprise you?"

"No, I think it's fake."

Ino put a finger to her chin. "Oh? I don't, know it looks real. Though I won't deny that someone could make a really good fake, or it could be some sort of flamethrower. Those guys were actually burnt to a crisp you know. Says so in the description." She pointed.

"I see."

"We were actually friends with Karin-Chan."

That quipped her attention. "The girl that was shot." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, it's strange, she just dropped out last year with no explanation or warning. It was really surprising and fucking out of nowhere. She hasn't talked to us since, even when we've been to the 7/11."

"Why?"

"No idea, but I think something happened to her before this." Ino looked down at her lap. "I hope she's okay, though.

"So do I."

"I– wanna to go see her. I haven't been able to get into contact with her Mother or anything. But, I'd either have to bother my Mother's car or take the bus." She sighed. "I just wished I understood. But this world's just a really strange place." Ino gave a gentle grin.

"I agree, many things just don't have an explanation. Or rather one that we can particularly understand."

"That's the jest of it, if this video has anything to say about it." The blond explained.

"Mhhm" Sasuki agreed. "What are you doing here this early anyways?"

"Meeting Deidara." She said pleasantly.

"Ah, of course"

"He's just so great!"

"I'm sure."

"I mean like, he's the best!" She stated, grabbing Sasuki and shaking her in her seat for emphasis. The Uchiha frowned as sweat dropped from her forehead "I just love him so much!" She finally let go, put her to hands together and rested her face on them."Do you know how it feels to be in love Sasuki-Chan?" She backed up a bit.

"Uh, sure…"

"Really? Who are or have you been in love with?"

"No, one really–"

"No, wait! Lemme guess you're always hanging out with Naruto-Kun!" The black-eyed girl rose an eyebrow and felt her cheeks become red. Had Ino even listened to what she just said?

"Nothing like that, that's ridiculous." She said maintaining her composure, but her face was completely red. She really didn't love Naruto, maybe she thought he was attractive and maybe a slight infatuation with him, nothing serious it'd pass eventually.

"Your face says other wise, you know Sasuki-Chan actions speak louder than words."

"No, please Ino! We're just friends!"

"A lot of people start out as just friends!" She winked.

"Except your and Deidara."

"Well, that's different, it was love at first sight." She said dreamily. Before suddenly she gasped, as slender arms wrapped around her. "And love til death do us part." Came the voice of the blind as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Babe!"

"My beautiful birdie."

"Did you see that video, Babe."

"Yeah, un!"

"Oh God." She muttered standing as the two began their mushy talk. Also, she was done with that video, she didn't want to talk about or hear about it. She left them not saying bye as they seem to be too engaged with one another. She would leave them and let them do...whatever. Better to be alone than a third wheel.

* * *

 **(*)**

It was Ninth period, the last period but she was free to leave early.

The locker shut as she took all of her belongings. Many of the students were still rambling about the video. Sasuki didn't wish to be bothered with it, and silently prayed that the video would stop spreading and die down like every trend. She looked at her phone checking the video out again. 1.3 Million views, the a number of people viewing it had certainly increase, the video had even crossed over to different social media outlets. She put her phone away decided it was just troubling her more to think about the video. Super powers, it was like something from a comic book. Unfortunately, having powers in real life opposed to a comic book were extremely different, she really didn't see fire as some that could help anyone, all it could really do was cause harm and destruction. She didn't like it… Though maybe she could find some sort advantage she would rather just forget about everything and live a normal life. She sighed, maybe she should have never gotten involved in that robbery, but her body it all moved by itself. Her actions we almost involuntary, but somehow they were her actions. She wanted to help, but she really didn't prevent any harm to Karin. She was basically a ticking time bomb, and although she had decent control of her emotions, under the off chance that she became angered or fearful things could become dangerous for others.

She needed help, and there was only one place to go for that.

* * *

 **(*)**

"We'll begin." Came the voice of the leader, his eyes staring down at his subordinates. Giving them all a run over. "We'll convert her, or she'll die. Any objections?"

Not a word was spoken from the rest of the members and the read haired leader smiled. "Very well...Deidara."

The blond stepped forward, his face blank and a small smile present.

"Soon.",

* * *

 **(*)**

When Jiraiya-San opened the door she simply smiled in greeting. He looked at her for a second.

"I've seen the footage."

"Everyone has!" She looked away at that statement.

"Rather impressive, extremely potent stuff."

"I didn't come to speak about that." She countered.

"Oh? What is it that you want to speak about?"

She turned before asking if she could enter the house. He agreed, stating for only a moment seeing as he was preparing lunch for when Naruto returned.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Was his inquiry.

"I have 9th period free."

"Ah." He lead her into the living room, where they both sat on the couch. The television was off and the house smelt of lemons. A neat and clean home she had to say.

"I knew you'd come back wanting more information and I'm more than happy to help. So, what's up?"

She nodded, she had thought over this for a short moment.

"The girl who was injured, her name was Karin."

"Yes, a friend of Naruto. A very nice girl had a bright future too."

"Yes, well…" she paused as she attempted to formulate her words. The tall gray-haired man just looked at her. Maybe she would be asking too much of the man. How did she word her next sling of words? She took in a breath before exhaling loudly.

"I don't want to go through that feeling of hopelessness. I don't want to be imprisoned by these powers that seem to be triggered by emotions. I want to control these emotions, so please…" she stood to her feet. "Jiraiya-san, I need you to help me." She bowed her head as she said this, her eyes closed.

She stood, opening her eye as she waited. She assessed his face and watched as he rubbed his chin in thought before he let out a hardened chuckle. She stood, her eyes glaring. "I'm serious!"

"I know! It's just a bit nostalgic. But nevermind that, yes, Sasuki-san, I can help you with controlling your emotions thus controlling your powers."

That was good. "I can't live normally knowing that I'm a ticking time bomb, thank you Jiraiya-san!."

"I understand, and I can help."

She wasn't sure how she would pull this off, but Sasuki couldn't allow herself to have powers and not know how to use it. Again, she would rather not have them, but it was better to have complete control of them than to let them control her. Maybe, it was her inner longing to be significant, and maybe being different could bring about this? Gift? Blessing? Curse? Whatever it was she refused to let it control her.

* * *

 ***I see this chapter as more of a setup for the next few installments, so expect a time-skip in the next chapter or so. Also, this story will sort of be a combination of American and Japanese culture in the sense of school and well culture in general, the location will of course, be fictional Japan and it will follow sort of a Japanese structure; so if you see any inconsistencies please tell me. Also, we'll be seeing the use of powers a bit more in the next chapter and maybe some villain mayhem and an introduction of our heroine. Should be fun YAY! So, if you guys have any suggestions for a different take on the story, feel free to give me one in a review of PM. Thank-You!**


End file.
